Harry Potter: the two heavenly dragons
by RIDIKOULAS
Summary: After successfully killing voldemort at the age of 23, Harry and a few people were sent back in back in an alternate past where everything is the same but yet different. Being the son to Merlin and Morgana has it perks, but sometimes it's a pain to hide it from someone like your alternate self. Harry Potter x Rose Potter and other pairings. Lemon will appear in the second year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second chances and restart.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and all he could see was a flashing white light, the space was leaning from left to right and repeatedly might he add. Lastly was the annoying sound of kids running outside. He opened his bright green eyes and saw an empty seat infront of him.

"What just happened?" He mumbled before he shot out of his seat in alarm "Voldemort!" He exclaimed but nor too loud. He whipped his head around for any sign of the dark wizard. Just then he remembered.

 _Flashback._

 _Harry was floating in nothing but pure whiteness. He looked around and saw nothing._

 _"Where am I?" He asked._

 _"Limbo! My dear boy!" A male voice reached his ears. He looked to the side and saw a man around his early 20's floating near him. He had combed back black hair although it was messy, barely noticeable amount of facial hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and a strange tribal tattoo on his right cheek. He was wearing a black hoodie that had a few logos and a few words written on it, both of the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, black jeans with a skull buckled belt and lastly were the pair of green converse. "Our waiting is finally over!" He laughed._

 _"Maybe dear, Maybe" a female voice reached Harry's. Harry looked up and saw a woman floating above him. She was wearing a black long sleeved leotard, a night blue cloak, black jeans and a pair of black boots. She had waist length black hair tied in a low ponytail, a pair of dark green eyes, creamy white skin and a body to die for._

 _"Pardon me" Harry said "But who are you?" Harry asked in confusion. Both looked at him with a surprised look._

 _"I told you that the world has been corrupted!" The man exclaimed_

 _"How could you not know me!?" The woman fake cried "the great Morgana Le Fay!" She added._

 _"You're Morgana Le Fay!?" Harry exclaimed in shock "The dark witch!?"_

 _"Why does everyone call me dark and you the light?" Morgana asked the man "Clearly the stupid charade wasn't taken too seriously now wasn't it?" She added._

 _The man had a thoughtful look before he snapped his fingers "That monk!" He exclaimed "He was writing the history into the book and didn't know!" He growled._

 _"Well he's as good as dead anyways" Morgana said before turning to Harry. She flew over to him and inspected his face a few seconds. She had a hard look before she gasped and flew back in shock._

 _"What is it dear?" The man asked in curiosity._

 _"I-I I see Harold inside him" She uttered out in shock " Our son was reborn!" She exclaimed as she flew to Harry and embraced him in a tight hug. "My son!" She exclaimed happily._

 _"E-excuse me ma'am but I think you have the wrong boy" Harry tried to reason_

 _"No! I know my son's soul when I see it" she smiled_

 _"My god!" The man exclaimed "You are Harold!" The man exclaimed as he pulled the boy in a bear hug._

 _Okay, weird things were happening. The woman just claimed to be Morgana Le Fay and the two claimed for him to be their son. Not to mention that he is in a place called Limbo._

 _"Alright now Son!" The man exclaimed "I am Merlin Emry's! Your father!" The man laughed as he ruffled the boy who lived's hair. That shocked Harry to the core. The man just claimed to be the father of all wizards and the most greatest wizard to have ever walked the face of the earth._

 _"B-b-but you can't be Merlin!" Harry exclaimed "He was an old man with long beard and wrinkly!" He blurted out. The man had a mock horrified look on his face before clutching his chest._

 _"Damn you Arthur" He laughed "I knew you could not identify sarcasm!" He added._

 _"What the hell is going on!?" Harry demanded. Both adults stopped their actions and turned to the chosen one._

 _"Alright, we are currently being called back to the world of the living and given a second chance to make things right" Merlin said as he pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket "strawberry pop?" He offered which Harry hesitantly took._

 _"Anyways, after that stunt you pulled and got yourself killed young man" Morgana said sternly "We had to pull some strings and get you back into the living world" She said_

 _"Yup" Merlin said "You or more accurately, us" He stated pointing at them "will be sent back to an alternate time verse where you will have to play a part in saving alternate self" He explained._

 _"My alternate self?" Harry asked in confusion._

 _"Yes" Morgana said "we will appear from now and then to assists you with some problems" She added before she took out a pitch black wand "This my son, will be your new wand from me" Morgana said as she handed the wand. "The wood from a cursed tree, Drake hair, 11 inches and a Erinyes blood core" She said "perfect for curses" She grinned while ruffling the boy's hair._

 _"I suppose it is my turn now" Merlin sighed with a smile as he took out a pure white wand and handed it to Harry "12 inches, red phoenix emperor feather, wood from the elder tree and a blood of Wyrm" He said. "Perfect for anything but dark magic" He stated._

 _"B-but how do I use two wands?" Harry asked in confusion._

 _"Using your hands duh" Morgana said sarcastically "you can use two wands since you have two magical core" She said "The advantage of being our son" Morgana said before Harry was engulfed in a blinding white light_

 _"Mother! Father!" Harry exclaimed as he disappeared from the plane._

 _"Good luck Son" Morgana and Merlin stated as they both disappeared in a flash of black and white fire._

 _End of flashback_

Harry looked outside and saw the noise has stopped. He looked down and saw that he was already wearing his school robes but this one had a hood and it already has a color theme to it. It was black but instead of being a robe it looked more like an ankle length coat. (The organization coat).

"Did Mor-Mom change it or something?" Harry asked before he realised something else "what the bloody hell!?" Harry exclaimed. He was back to his eleven year old body. Although he was slightly malnourished as always. He looked at his trunk and saw a note on it.

 _Dear son,_

 _You have my animagus form by the way and unfortunately your father's other transformation._

 _-my transformation- a wyvern and a cat_

 _your father's- a kirin, phoenix and an elder dragon_

 _Sincerely_

 _your mother (Morgana Emry's nee Le Fay)_

 _P/S: try to gloat around the students and use the powers in your human form_

Harry looked at the letter in shock. What was a kirin? How can he use them and how the hell is he supposed to use it in his human form. Putting all of those question's aside, he decided to roam the corridors to see if anything has changed. He already passed Susan, Lavender, the Patil twins, the weasly twins and lastly he already literally bumped into Malfoy. After some one sided insults, Harry left the blonde git alone. After an hour of walking he decided to get back to his coach.

"Most of the students are still the same" He sighed, remembering the tragic fate that had befallen him in the past. Ron's betrayal, Percy turning sides and became a spy for voldemort, dumbledore's manipulation on him. Those very thoughts had his blood boil in anger. He would vow vengeance and oooo how he would get them back. He then arrived at his coach and saw a scarlet haired girl standing in front of his coach door.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked as he approached the girl. Harry noticed how she resembled Lily almost perfectly but her bangs were slightly longer. She was definitely a first year. She first seemed startled but then she relaxed when she saw Harry.

"Excuse me" She apologized "But I kinda forgot where my coach was" She stated.

"No problem" Harry said "what's your name?" Harry asked curiously. And somehow he felt that he won't like the answer.

"Rose" She said "Rose Lilith Potter" She said. Harry's eyes widened in shock. His mind automatically began processing everything and try to digest it. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Harry" He said quickly. His mind began to come up with a cover up name "Harry James Evans" He lied. Well, it was half true anyways.

"How come your robes are different from the other students?" She asked in pure confusion. Harry somehow found that cute.

"Well, the school didn't say we couldn't modify the robes now can we?" Harry smirked. Somehow, Rose blushed furiously when she saw the smirk on the boy's lips. Sure he was a bit skinny but he had a cute face and no doubt be extremely handsome in the future.

"W-well" She stuttered out "I suppose so" She said as the blush eased up.

"How about we find the candy lady and get us something to eat?" He suggested with a warm smile. This caused the redhead to blush and nodded dumbly.

15 minutes later.

Rose returned to her coach where her friends were waiting and sat down with Hermione.

"So anything good happened Rose?" Hermione asked curiously as she stared at her new friend.

"Oh" Rose said "I just bumped into a bloke that's all" She said simply "He was nice" She smiled with a small blush.

"And who was this bloke that you met?" Ronald Weasly asked as he narrowed his eyes to the girl. Just before she could answer the ginger haired boy, the door slides open and revealed Draco who had puffy red eyes, his face red and short of breath. His eyes darted around the cottage before it landed on the muggleborn child. "What do you want now Malfoy?" Ron asked with irritation. Draco merely calmed himself down before he stood up still panting.

"Hermione" He called "I have something to tell you" He panted

"If you want to talk to her then you'll have to go through me Malfoy" Ron snarled as he stood up and tried to look brave. Draco looked at Ron with a blank look and pointed his wand at the Weasley.

 _"araneae accersi"_ He chanted as a spider suddenly appeared on the boy's head. Said boy saw the spider and let out a girlish scream before fainting. He turned his gaze back to the girl who lived and the muggleborn before sucking in as much breath as he could. "I'm sorry" He said

"Wh-wha?" Hermione asked in a dumbfounded tone. Draco looked at her with a sincere look and continued.

"I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood earlier and I'm sorry for mocking you" Draco apologized as he bowed his head, truth is he was hiding his tears.

"U-u-um" Hermione said nervously as she looked at Rose for answers. Rose on the other hand just shrugged with a nervous look. "I forgive you Draco" Hermione said unsure. Draco stood straight with a sincere smile on his face

"Thank you" He thanked as he walked towards the exit "If you need anything just come and see me" He said as he left.

2 hours later

Harry was inside a boat with two people his mind would have never in a million year guessed would be in the same boat as him.

"So, Drakul and Dragoon huh?" Harry asked as he stared at the Malfoy heir and the dragon heir.

"Got that right, _Emry's"_ Draco smirked.

"So, what happened before I arrived?" Neville asked "I woke up and saw some bunch of prays beating me up" He said.

"Knowing you, you probably beat up those prats" Harry laughed which was then accompanied by the other two.

"Anyways, Pansy and the twins were reborn as well" Draco said "Funny how those three socialise" Draco said while he shivered slightly.

"The twins told me that Charlie and Bill were both revived too" Neville said.

"You think Fleur is in it too?" Harry asked.

"Maybe" Neville said in an uncertain tone "But little Draco here has a little problem he wants to share" Neville said while nudging the Malfoy heir.

Harry looked at the blonde once git with a confused look and from how Draco was looking it looked as if he had a huge secret.

"I... Have siblings" Draco said while he let his shoulder slump.

With Rose.

Rose was with her friends, talking about the sorting ceremony when a loud 'WHAT!?' interrupted them.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

With Harry.

Harry looked at Malfoy in shock.

"Si-siblings!? Seriously!?" He asked.

"One twin brother and a pair of little twin sisters" Draco said.

"And?" Neville asked as he stared at the Malfoy impatiently.

"Fine! My twin is a bloody git! worser that I was!" He exclaimed "Happy?" He asked the Longbottom heir with a glare.

"Very" Neville grinned.

"So..." Harry trailed off "Never mind" Harry sighed "I don't want to know" Harry said as they wait for the adventure that awaits them.

At Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting near Neville, Draco and Pansy. Harry had his elbows on the table and his fingers laced in front of his face as he leaned forward slightly. Draco was had his left knee close to his chest while his left arm rested on the knee. Neville was sitting straight and his arms crossed across his chest while Pansy was checking her nails. When they were already halfway with the sorting ceremony. Pansy was sorted into Slytherin, Rose was sorted into gryffindor along with Hermione, Ron and Neville. Pansy would keep an eye out for anything that would happen within Slytherin and Neville would look over Rose from afar.

"Harry look" Draco whispered. Harry looked at the teacher's table and saw Snape looking at Rose with a glare. Harry glared at Snape and turned his attention to Rose who was happily chatting away with her friends.

"Let him be Draco" Harry said "I'll kick his greasy arse when the time is right" he added.

"Malfoy, Drake" Professor McGonagall called. A blonde haired boy stood up and walked over to the hat. The boy was a carbon copy of Draco but he had his hair combed to the side.

"That him?" Harry asked the malfoy heir. Draco nodded and smirked.

"Strange how my little sisters look up to me, the nicer brother, than him" Draco chuckled.

"Somehow, I sense a déjà vu coming" Harry laughed. Before the hat could be placed into the Malfoy.

 **"SLYTHERIN!"** The hat exclaimed as the Slytherin's cheered. Both Harry and Draco just smirked.

"What house do you think I would be sorted too?" Draco asked. Minerva McGonagall looked at the paper and notices there were no more names but there were two more students.

"This is certainly odd but who are you two?" She asked. Of course she didn't know, Harry had his hood up and Draco had just recently made his own attire look like Harry's.

"Harry Evans" Harry said as he pulled his hood back and revealed his face to the entire school. The teacher's all had a shocked look.

 _'He looks like James!'_ They all thought. Draco them proceeded to do the same.

"Draco Malfoy" He said. Just then, two names suddenly appeared onto the paper. The first one appeared like water was absorbed into the paper. The name was written in blood red color.

 **Draco, Malfoy (Drakul)**

The next name was literally burned into the paper, making the name looked burned.

 **Harry, Evans ( )**

Minerva stared at the blank space in Harry's name in confusion. Why was it empty? What was Hogwarts trying to tell?

"Alright, Malfoy Draco" She called. Draco got up and walked pass Hermione but not before giving her a warm smile... Well as warm as he could get.

Draco sat down onto the stool and awaited for the hat. As the hat was placed onto his head, the hat let out a gasp and a massive amount of energy surged through Draco that sent him spiralling into a depth of pure pain and agony.

 **"AAARRGGGHHH!"** Draco screamed in pain as all of the vein inside his body buldged out visibly and his eyes turned blood red.

"Draco!" The time dimension travellers exclaimed in shock as they all tried to run and help him but they were all bounced back by a magical force that was made of pure black energy with red glowing outlines.

"Harry! What do we do!?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know!" Harry replied. Just then, the black energy began to swirl around Draco like a vortex before it burst into a huge shockwave explosion, sending almost all of the students and teachers to the floor.

"What just happened?" Dumbledore asked as everyone got up from the table. Just then, the hall enlarged itself and all of the table's parted further from each other as a single round table appeared between Gryffindor and Slytherin's table with an expensive looking chair beside it. A single banner appeared above the table that had a bat insignia on it.

 _'Batman much?'_ Harry thought in confusion. Draco's attire now bear it's colors. It had purple trimmings and a purple interior with his insignia on both of the sleeves.

"You could have held back you stupid hat!" Draco yelled as he pulled the hat off his head and glared at it.

"And risk taking too much time!? Tough luck!" The hat yelled back **"Drakul!"** The hat exclaimed. Draco huffed and puts the hat back onto the stool before walking towards his table and sat on the chair.

Dumbledore looked at the hat with a questioning gaze but he decided to ignore it... For now.

Harry look at Draco and could see that the once Malfoy now had embraced his magical heritage and is now a blood heritage. He knows that Draco was probably drained and was in need of some rest but he could still take on a troll or two. I mean, they both took on a troll alone when they were 22 and got revived here at the age of 23 just after Voldemort's death... And theirs too.

"Alright!" Minerva called as everyone was seated again and quite not so quiet "Evans, Harry" The transfiguration teacher called. Harry knew something was going to happen and from his point of view it would be either a lot of questions or dumbledore questioning him.

As Harry sat down onto the stool, the hat was placed onto his head. A tingling sensation and stinging sensation began to course through his body. He could feel his consciousness giving in and could see black and white energy force swirling around as they clashed. Strangely enough, the energy flowing through him felt neither evil nor good but instead it was neutral. Harry wanted to do something! But he couldn't and all he could do was sit there with a dazed look.

Everyone stared in shock as every equipment in the room rattled and the room itself shook with great force. Everyone hid underneath the table to avoid being smashed by any rocks that might fall.

Harry's attire changed from black to white and the sleeves were still black but with a single ring around the end and an insignia of a phoenix on the left sleeve while an insignia of a cat wearing a pointed hat was stitched onto the right sleeve.

 _'What is happening? Is it another prophecy?'_ Dumbledore thought. Black and white orbs began to float out of the walls and everyone could hear multiple voices talk as the black orb began to talk along with Harry.

 _ **"I who shall awaken**_ **"** Harry said in a dual voice

 _"It's started"_ a black orb pulsed and sounded like a little boy's voice

 **"Looks like it's about to start"** a white orb said/pulsed in a young girl's voice.

 _ **"..am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from god"**_ Harry said again in a dual voice. Everyone looked over to Rose Potter who was still sitting at the bench also with a dazed look saying almost the same sentence.

 _ **"...am the heavenly dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from god"**_ Rose said. Everyone looked at the duo in shock and surprise. Are they related!?

 _"It has always been this way"_ an black orb said/pulsed in a young woman's voice.

" **That is correct, always and forever"** A white orb said/pulsed in a grown man's voice.

 _ **"I mock at the infinite and fret over the dream"**_ Harry snarled.

 _ **"I envy the infinite and pursue the dream"**_ Rose said with a smile.

 _"What the world desires"_ a black orb said/pulsed in a teenage boy's voice.

 **"What the world rejects"** a white orb said/pulsed in a teenage girls voice.

 _ **"I shall become the Dark Dragon of domination!"**_ Harry roared as if in anger.

 _ **"I shall become the White Dragon of supremacy!"**_ Rose exclaimed as she shot up from the bench.

 _"It has always been power"_ a sinister voice said from a pulsing black orb.

 **"It has always been love"** a warm and caring woman's voice echoed through a pulsing white orb.

 _ **"No matter the times! You always choose the path to ruin/creation!"**_ A woman and man's voice said at the same time from a pulsing grey orb.

 _ **"I shall sink you into the depth of the dark purgatory!"**_ Harry bellowed as the energy burst like an explosion.

 _ **"I shall take you to the limits of the white paradise!"**_ Rose exclaimed as white energy began to burst around her and clashed with Harry's. Everything then went white.

1 hour later.

Harry opened his eyes and saw pure white ceilings.

"Not the infirmary!" He cried out as he clutched his head "Of all places!" He ranted as he stood up but not before noticing another student sleeping on the other bed beside him.

"I see you are awake Mr. Evans" Poppy's voice chimed from behind the curtains before she pulled them.

"Yeah" Harry sighed "Can I go now? Health facilities and me don't go well together" He stated in a joking manner.

"I need to run some test on you and you'll be good to go" Poppy said as she waved her wand at Harry "You made quite a performance with Mrs. Potter an hour ago" She said.

"Trust me" Harry said "I did not even want to do it here" He chuckled

"Alright, you are good as rain" Poppy said as she handed him a few bottle of potions. Harry took them and looked at Rose from the corner of his eye before walking out of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO JESTERS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER, MY PHONE HAD A BIT OF A PROBLEM AND I NEEDED TO BRING IT TO THE SHOP TO GET FIXED. AFTER THAT I NEEDED TO WAIT FOR THE WIFI TO RESTART SINCE IT WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING. AND THEN MY FAMILY ASKED/REQUESTED (DEMANDED/FORCED) ME TO GO WITH THEM TO KUALA LUMPUR FOR A WEDDING CEREMONY AND TRUST ME AN EIGHT HOUR DRIVE TO K.L IS THE LAS THING I WANT.**

 **ANYWAYS, I ALREADY FINISHED THE THIRD CHAPTER BUT THE FOURTH STILL NEEDS SOME IMPROVEMENT AND NO I DON'T WANT A BETA, IT'S ANNOYING, I ALREADY TRIED IT TWICE AND BOTH WERE ASSHOLES THAT EITHER SAID "Sorry, I'm still rewriting it to make it more interesting (i waited for three months)" TRUST ME! I WAITED THREE MONTH! AND THE OTHER ONE SAID "It sucks so I changed it completely (that changes everything that I had in mind!)" SO NO BETA!**

 **ENJOY READING JESTERS!**

 **I DONT OWN HP, JK ROWLING DOES!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Transfiguration and potions with a bit of trolling around.

Harry was walking down the hall and jumped up when two voices startled him.

"That was a big gamble Evans" Harry looked to the side and saw his two friends there leaning on the wall.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" He glowered in a joking manner.

"I have my own private quarters Evans" Draco said while rolling his eyes "it's not like anyone's gonna notice me gone" He said before looking at the ceiling "except for you Hogwarts!" He exclaimed as they heard a soft humming.

"No one's really brave enough to ask me after I glared at them" Neville said "Guess I really am my father's son" He smirked.

"Anyways, have you both kept an eye on Quirrell?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was rather jumpy after the ceremony" Neville said "Especially around visibly special people like you and Draco" He reported.

"You should've seen him run" Draco laughed which was followed by the other two boys but all fun must come to a end when they saw a familiar cat staring at them.

"Oh fuck me" all three boys chorused as they ran away from being reported by Filch.

Inside Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore watched the hat with intense gaze. The hat just looked at him with a bored look.

"For how long do you wish to stare at me Headmaster?" The hat sighed

"What do you mean when you say Emry's?" Dumbledore asked. The founder's living portrait behind the headmaster bit their tongue to keep themselves from gasping.

"Exactly as I mean" The hat stated "That boy has both the fragment soul and blood of Merlin" The hat 'smirked'.

"What do thy mean sorting hat!?" The portrait of Godric Gryffindor who has not spoken a word for 2 decades exclaimed "does thee master has a heir!?"

"Yes" The sorting hat answered. Dumbledore looked behind him and stared at the portraits "And so are your heirs" It stated. All four portraits gained a shock look and stared at the hat in shock.

"Did thy heir make it!?" Rowena exclaimed in anxiously as if she tried to leap out if the portrait.

"Yes" It stated "A bright girls she is, her mentors she respects" it added "A girl she is, a muggleborn she be" it continued "but alas, the wrong house she has entered for her only friends for her to be with" Rowena listened intently to the rhyme "the house of the brave she has entered but she will keep her friends in line and be in their aid in their great journey" It finished.

"What about thy heir?" Godric Gryffindor asked in anticipation.

"Your heir Gryffindor have departed from the house of the brave and the others stayed" It said.

"What does thee mean?" Gryffindor asked.

"One magical heir has returned from a past debt and one blood heir" The hat said. Gryffindor gasped before letting out a roar of laughter.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed and laughed "Dear beloved has strike again!" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked but was ignored. The hat then turned to the other two portraits.

"And as for your heir" It said as the founder of Slytherin and Hufflepuff looked at hat intently.

With Harry.

Harry was inside one of the private quarters as the hat had sorted him into the house of Emry's. So much for laying low. The room had a single four poster bed that had white sheets on it, black wardrobe and a bathroom that could be categorised as _royalty._

"Oh merlin" Harry sighed as he laid down onto the bed and he could feel the soft bed engulfing his body "So bloody tired" He said as he finally laid into a deep slumber... But that didn't last long when he felt something cold press to his neck. His eyes shot open and saw a figure holding a scythe to his neck.

"Harry potter" The figure said in a feminine tone "You escaped me once dear child" she said.

"Urmm..." Harry hummed "I'm going to assume you are death?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes" Death said as she removed her hood and revealed a very beautiful face, dimly glowing yellow eyes, snow white skin and messy black hair "And you were supposed to stay in Limbo a little longer" She growled as she pulled back her scythe.

"So, I have to die again?" Harry asked in a still nervous tone.

"No" Death sighed "You will die after you have a few great grandchildren" She stated.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wish to ask you a favor" She said as she checked her pitch black nails.

"Depends on how hard it would be" Harry said as he watched Death rubbing her nails.

"I want Rose Lily Potter to be my daughter" That did it. Harry literally chocked on his own spit and was having a coughing fit.

"I know asking if you are serious would just be a waste" Harry said while pounding his chest "but why?" He asked.

"Witnessing how you were treated was already a torture for me" She said in a slightly sad tone "I watched her from the day she was born and wished I could just accelerate those devil dursleys life span so that I could personally torture them just like how I tortured Antioch and Cadmus" She snarled and unconsciously scraping her palm too hard.

"Alright," Harry sighed, Death looked at him with a questioning stare "I'll ask her tomorrow" He replied

"Will you?" Death asked in nothing but pure hope in her eyes and voice.

"Yes" Harry sighed "But I'm doing this because I'm sleepy and i-" harry looked in front of him and saw Death was gone but he could of sworn he heard a faint squeael somewhere "bloody woman" Harry muttered as he fell asleep onto his bed.

The next day.

Harry was sitting at a round table that was big enough for two. The table filled with expensive looking foods and a cup of tea. He looked over at Draco and saw him in the same situation. By coincidence, Harry's table was right beside Draco's and now their backs were facing each other.

"Anything you want Evans?" Draco asked without looking.

"Yes actually" Harry said "You do know we have potions correct?" Harry asked. Draco gained a confused look before a look of realisation began to dawn upon his face that was followed by a mischievous grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked as he slowly turned to the former Potter. Harry nodded with a similar grin "Project epic entrance and make Snivellus miserable?" Draco asked which again Harry nodded with the same grin. Just then a some owls arrived.

"Why are they early?" Harry asked curiously as Draco held the same confused look. A midnight black owl and a grey owl arrived at Draco's and Harry's table.

"I got one howler and one normal letter" Draco said "what'd you get?" He asked the once boy who lived.

"A letter from gringgots" Harry said as he opened the letter. He opened the letter and began reading the content silently.

 _Dear Lord Potter,/Emry's/Peverell/Gryffindor._

 _We would like to express our congratulations by sending you this letter and we would appreciate if you make a visit to Gringgots and accept your inheritance. We would also suggest you bring Lady Potter with you for her will reading and your acceptance of the Potter ring, Emry's ring, Peverell ring. And Lady's potter ring of Gryffindor._

 _May your gold flow non stop_

 _Sincerely_

 _Ragnok_

Harry stared at the letter with irritation clearly evident on his face. These goblins always find things out that involve gold faster than Dumbledore on a Legilimency spree. It was annoying and not fun.

"What you got Draco?" Harry asked Draco who just shrugged and guessed.

"Either that old fool is going to disown me or he's going to rant about how I should be more like my twin" Draco drawled. Draco opened the howler and instantly Lucius's furious voice boomed throughout the whole castle.

 **"DRACO!"** The voice boomed, thankfully he cast a semi deaf charm onto himself and Harry charmed a deaf charm onto himself. **"YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE MALFOY HOUSE FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU HAVE BEEN JEALOUS OF YOUR TWIN FOR FAR TOO LONG! HE IS MORE PERFECT THAN YOU WILL EVER BE AND YOU WILL NEVER REACH HIS LEVEL EVEN FOR A MILLION YEARS WORTH OF TRAINING!"** The voice of the Malfoy matrich boomed throughout the hall. **"I! Lucius Edward Malfoy! HEAD OF THE MALFOY HOUSE NOW DISOWN YOU FROM THE MALFOY HOUSE!"** It boomed before exploding in the ex- Malfoy's face. Draco looked at the scorch mark where the letter once was with an awaiting expression. Everyone looking at Draco with either a smirk or a concern look.

"That's it?" Draco asked as he looked at the Emry's heir. Harry discharmed himself and shrugged at Draco "that's it!?" Draco exclaimed "I thought he was going to sue me or something! Seriously how pathetic is he?!" Draco laughed. Just then, a raven black bat flew into the castle and landed in front of the ex-Malfoy heir.

"You gained a familiar?" Harry asked curiously. Both of them looked at the bat with confused look.

 **"To my final blood successor"** the bat said as it's blood red eyes glowed **"I am Lord Alucard Drakul"** It continued. Everyone looked in shock at the talking bat **"If this bat has reached you and it is true that you have been disowned then I congratulate you because I am dead and you are now the last surviving heir to the drakul lineage"** It said as it grinned nastily at the Drakul heir **"This bat shall now be your familiar and will assist you as much as it can, it may look small but you shall find out about it's true abilities soon enough"** The bat added **"Farewell my Heir"** The bat said before the bat flew around Draco and landed on his shoulder and letting out a cute squeak.

"Come one Draco" Harry said "We're attracting attention" Harry said as the Drakul heir and the Emry's heir walked away from prying eyes.

Inside Transfiguration class.

Everyone entered the classroom and they all took their seats as they began talking... Completely ignoring the black tabby cat at front. That was when Ron and Rose walked into the classroom a little bit late.

"Glad we made it before professor McGonagall's here right mate?" Ron asked the girl who lived.

"Yeah" Rose panted from running too hard.

"I wouldn't say that now Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter" Said McGonagall after transforming back to human from her cat form, startling almost all of the halfborn and muggleborn. "Ten points for Gryffindor for being late" she said before the door slowly opened and a black Persian cat with green eyes walked into the room with a white ferret flew into the room... Obviously since a black bat was carrying it. The cat let out a cute meow before scampering towards Rose and landed on the table.

The ferret however landed on the empty seat right beside Hermione and looked at her while nodding it's head which looked cute. The bat flew up onto the ceiling and began to sleep upside down like most bats do.

"Miss potter, Mrs. Granger" The teacher called "I would advise that you keep your pets in it's cages like you are instructed" Minerva said in her professor voice.

"But" Rose said "This isn't mine" she added as she looked at the beautiful Persian cat.

"And I have a cat not a ferret" Hermione said. The ferret looked at her and whipped his head back to the front as if he was snorting.

"Then who's pet are these!?" Minerva exclaimed while pointing at the two animals.

"We are our own Professor" The cat _said._ Everyone's eyes widened in shock before the two animals turned into a pair of students.

"Yo" Draco who was sitting beside Hermione greeted.

"Good morning Professor" Harry greeted as he stood on top of the table where Rose and Ron was sitting. The whole room all held shocked looks as the two student greeted them and Harry jumped off the table before sitting beside Pansy.

"It seems we have an animagus among us" The transfiguration professor said as she observed the two students "anyway, we shall begin our first lesson today in transfiguration..."

"So how's your little dragon?" Harry asked as he looked at Pansy with a mischievous smile.

"He sent a letter last night telling me that he'll be making a visit today" Pansy said with a blush.

"Ooooh" Harry said "You must be nervous" Harry said

"Bloody hell yes" Pansy said "I'm an eleven years old for Merlin's sake!" She said. Harry let out a silent laughter.

Potion class.

Everyone was inside the class and that included the girl who lived and Ron weasley. Everyone was happily chatting and laughing but they'll soon fins out that the chamber wasn't made for laughter. The door slammed open before it stuck to the wall and count Dracula walked in... What? He's dead? that's Snape? Oh! Sorry about that Draco!

"It seems that we have a celebrity in here" Snape said as Rose wrote down everything that he just said before snape slammed his palm onto Rose's table which startled her. "I did not tell you to write anything yet" He snarled "10 points from Gryffindor!" He announced before the door slammed shut.

"Hey!" A muffled voice said from behind the large wooden door "Let us in!" The voice said. Everyone could identify it was Draco.

"Good luck getting in here outcast!" Drake laughed at his former brother's fate.

"You arse!" Draco's voice yelled "That's it! Draco yelled. There were some muffled talking before _**"pure inspiratione"**_ the door was blown off it's hinges and slammed into the wall, leaving a deep imprint of the wall. Everyone looked at the once door and saw Draco with Harry that had their wands pointed out.

"Who the hell locked the door!? We still had 3 minutes!" Draco exclaimed in irritation. Then the two boys heard a soft humming. "What? It was supposed to do that?" Draco asked no one "then make it 30 seconds! It's annoying!" He groaned as he walked into the chamber.

"Looks the same as always" Harry said as he sat down at an empty table beside Draco. Draco looked over to Hermione and winked at her before asking her a question.

"You got a partner yet Hermione?" He asked with a happy grin. Hermione shook her head with a confused look "wanna partner up?" He asked. Hermione looked at him with a nervous look before shaking her head. Draco frowned inwardly before smiling softly at her "I understand, maybe next time" He said with a small wave of his hand.

"I'll partner up with you Draco" Harry said as he tried his best to not glare at Snape who was staring at them. Snape decided to ask the girl who lived some questions that Harry would find hilarious if he interrupted the old greasy git. Harry saw the opportunity and smirked.

"DRAUGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed. Hermione looked at Draco with a confused look that was mixed with a surprised one.

"I did not ask for you to answer Mrs. Granger and Mr.-" Snape however was cut off by Draco.

"Drakul" Draco grinned nastily "Draco Gabriel Drakul" Draco said.

"10 points from the house of Drakul and Gryffindor" Snape said.

"Typical Snivellus" Harry snorted loud enough for the whole class to hear. Snape's eyes widened before he looked at Heir of Emry's in shock.

"Where did you learn that name?" Snape growled.

"Careful Snivellus" Harry glared "We don't want the audience to know about your little secret now do we?" Harry asked with a smirk. Snape decided that he would take this to the headmaster.

"Open your textbooks to page 12" Snape ordered. Harry frowned... This was not over.

Charm class.

Everyone inside the classroom was happily chatting because they got to know professor Flitwick and he was a nice bloke.

"Alright now class" Filius called "For today, we shall be learning on how to levitate a feather" Filius added in his cheerful tone. Everyone looked at the feather and raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Evans?" Filius asked the boy.

"Can I levitate something heavier? I already levitated feathers for as long as I can remember" Harry asked. Filius looked at the boy with a confused look.

"Me too" Draco interrupted "I have an idea Emry's" He said. Filius raised his hand to stop the two boys.

"Alright, if you two can levitate your feathers without using your wands then you two can levitate anything you two want" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Ha! Like that outcast can levitate anything!" Drake Malfoy laughed mockingly at his former twin brother. Harry and Draco smirked before they pointed their finger at their feather and it levitated instantly into the air.

"The trick here is how you pronounce it and the flow of magic you use" Harry explained as he made the feather zip around the room. Drake glared at Draco and saw the ex-Malfoy heir smirk mockingly at him.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Draco exclaimed while pointing at Harry who levitated into the air.

"Nice trick Draco" Harry laughed before doing the same to Draco.

"Hey look!" Draco called "Superman!" He laughed while doing a superman pose. Hermione, Rose and some muggleborn kids either laughed or giggled at the joke.

"Very excellent Mr. Evans and Mr. Drakul" Filius praised "I think I just found myself a pair if assistants" He laughed. The two boys laughed cheerfully at the statement.

That night.

Draco, Harry and Neville were waiting outside of the hall for the one main event they remember well in their head.

"You sure you wanna sit this one out Nev?" Harry asked his friend.

"I have to" Neville said "or I'll raise some serious red flags" He explained.

"Right, Dumbledore knowing me and Harry here being two major heir are serious red flags" He said.

"Anyways, keep the others safe alright Nev?" Harry asked as he and Draco walked towards the girls bathroom.

"No magic?" Draco asked.

"Nope" Harry said "Just some animagus and some fists" He explained.

"I hate not using magic" Draco whined in a drawling voice.

"Stop with the whining" Harry said "You sound like Snape" He added with a shiver that was followed by a laugh from the duo. They had a friend or in Draco's case, a future wife, to save and nothing short of Armageddon will stop them.

 **AUTHOR!: I'M GONNA SET UP A POLL FOR A NEXT FANFIC AND I WANT YOU! THE PEOPLE TO DECIDE WHAT IT THE ANSWER IS GOING TO BE! And no, it's not harry potter.**

 **Anyways, caps lock off and I will updated 4 days if no obstacle stands in my way.**

 **See yah! Jest out!**

 ***pop*** _ **please leave a review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there Jest's and Jestet's! Sorry for not uploading for so long, I was having a bit of a roadblock with chapter 4 and trying to come up with something for chapter 5. So please, do continue to read this story.**

 **LET'S GO!**

Chapter 3: Draco Vs Troll and Harry's confrontation with Rose.

Draco Drakul walked down the hallway towards the girls bathroom. Harry had some business to do and left the job of slaying the troll to him. Draco could say that he was delighted to save Hermione. It wasn't a secret that he would cut his whole arm off for her in the last time line and this wasn't any different now. He soon arrived at the girls bathroom.

"Hermione?" He called as he entered the bathroom. He heard some sobbing from the third stall and sighed "You in there Granger?" He asked as he knocked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a chocked voice.

"For the last time Granger" Draco sighed "I am now a Drakul" He groaned "Now are you coming out or not?" He asked.

"No!" She retorted.

"Listen, Listen" He said "Why are you even hurt by what that Weasley prat saying anyways?" He asked "You just answered some advanced question that only most third or fourth year students would know" He said "And bloody hell woman! You were the third person to ever levitate that bloody feather!" He exclaimed

"Why are you trying so hard!?" Hermione asked from the other side of the stall.

"Trying so hard to what?" Draco asked before it came to him like a ton of bricks "Oh right" He sighed "Your social skill wasn't so good in the muggle world" He added. Just then, he heard the sound of wood scraping against the flagstone floor.

"Are you going to answer that Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"For the last bloody time Granger" He growled "It's Drakul" He added as the troll walked into the bathroom. The bathroom stall that Hermione was in suddenly opened with Hermione looking at the Drakul heir with an irritated look.

"And I don't care!" She exclaimed before she noticed the large stupid troll at the entry.

"Of all times" Draco groaned and facepalmed as Hermione screamed bloody murder. The troll roared as it swung it's club across the stalls. Draco cursed before grabbing Hermione and pulled her down to the floor, missing the club by a breath.

"How did a troll get in here!?" Hermione asked before she noticed Draco snarling at the troll with blood red eyes and elongated fangs.

"Fucking troll" Draco snarled as he stood up "How dare you swing your weapon at me!" He roared as he grabbed the sink and ripped it out of the wall which shocked Hermione "Have a taste!" Draco roared as he threw the sink with all his might. The troll only had a confused look before the sink connected with his head and caused him to stumble back due to the impact as the sink shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed "What're you doing!? You can't beat it!" She added.

"Nothing I can't beat" He growled "to save you" He mumbled to himself. The troll clutched it's bloodied head and glared at Draco who happily glared back as it brought it's club up to hit him.

"Wingardium Laviosa!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the club. The troll swung but his hands slipped from the club that was levitating in the air as it looked around for it's club stupidly. Trolls, never order them to do anything but eat, sleep and kill themselves. Idiots.

"Perfect!" Draco exclaimed as he leaped up and used the trolls saggy breast as a platform and jumped up into the air. He instantly grabbed hold of the club which Hermione cut contact off. "Eat this!" Draco roared as he twirled his body around, swinging the club.

"Uh?" The troll asked as it turned it's head but all he saw was pure darkness when it's head was crushed due to the impact of the club. Draco landed on his feet and was showered in blood when a fountain of blood sprayed out of the trolls neck. Draco licked some of the blood on his lips and spat them out. The body of the troll landed on it's knees and finally fell on it's back.

"Taste like mud" He said. He turned to Hermione and saw her trembling with a shocked look. He instantly ran towards the muggleborn child and kneeled down beside her "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked as he inspected her for injuries, ignoring the fact that he was covering her clothes with troll blood.

"Y-y-you s-saved me" She stuttered out with a shocked look. Draco sighed before pinching her cheeks with his blood covered hand.

"Of course I saved you" He said as he kept on pulling her cheeks "why wouldn't I save a friend?" He asked before letting go.

"Friend?" Hermione asked "you would be my friend?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No" Draco answered which made her a bit sad "I'm your uncle" Draco said before Hermione looked at him with a confused look "Of course I'm your friend you bloody woman!" He exclaimed "I wouldn't have saved you if I wasn't now wouldn't I!?" He asked again as he yet again stretched her cheeks. Hermione ignored the pain on her cheeks and lunged at Draco for a hug that caught the blonde off guard.

"Thank you Draco" She cried into his blood soaked robes. Draco placed on hand on her head and the other on her back.

"It's okay" Draco said as he bit back to call her 'honey' or 'dear' "Come on, we need to get back to the hall" Draco said as he helped her up and she instantly clinged to his arm which caused him to blush. _'Thank Merlin the blood is covering my face"_ He thought as the blood hid his blush.

at the dining hall.

Harry was standing in front of the door with his pure white wand in hand as every student and teacher stood in front of him.

"Move out of the way Evans!" Drake ordered "Don't you know who I am!?" He demanded.

"A vanilla popsicle with a sprinkle of prat?" Harry guessed in a joking tone.

"Mr. Evans" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone which somehow managed to make Harry annoyed "I would like to ask you to move away so that we can all return to our dormitories and so that me and the professors go and handle the troll" He said.

"No need headmaster" Harry smiled "It's already being taken care of as we speak" He said. The group looked at him with a confusing stare.

"Move out of the way already!" Ron exclaimed "I don't want to die!" He cried.

"Oh come on Ronnykins!" Fred called

"I'm sure what Harry said is true" George continued

"Because he..."

"Never goes back..."

"On his words..." Oh the great twin ping pong talking tournament. Ah, good times, good times. Too bad the Weasley twins won that instead of me and my best friend!

"Thanks a lot Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"Anytime buddy!" The two exclaimed in sync.

"Putting all of those things aside" Dumbledore said "Please tell me who is handling the troll?" Dumbledore asked.

"Notice anyone missing?" Harry grinned.

"Hermione!" Rose exclaimed "Where's Hermione!?" She added as she looked around frantically.

"Mr Evans!" Minerva bellowed "Move aside! We need to find Miss Granger" She said.

"Don't worry" Harry waved off "She's probably saved as we speak" Harry said before a loud bang could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Open the door Evans!" Came Draco's voice. Harry who decided to mess with the blonde bloke said on word.

"Password please" Harry said in a sing song voice.

"Mr. Evans! What are you doing!?" Minerva exclaimed "They are clearly in danger!" She added in her stern voice.

"Shhh" Harry hushed.

"Are you shitting me right now Evans!?" Draco bellowed before "ouch! What was that for?!" Draco exclaimed and a muffled reply could be heard "I'm a vanilla popsicle! Happy now you prat!?" Draco bellowed as the door opened and everyone gasped at the sight before them.

"What in the bloody hell did you do!?" Harry exclaimed "Bathe in the trolls blood!?" Harry added. True, the pair were covered in blood but mostly Draco who looked annoyed at the green eyed boy.

"I hate you Evans" Draco grumbled as he walked pass the boy who once lived. Draco handed Hermione to Poppy to be treated although all she needed was a good night sleep.

"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore called. Draco groaned as he twirled around and faced the headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster?" He asked in a lazy tone.

"I would like to ask you how you defeated troll" He asked in a grandfatherly tone with the same twinkle in his eyes. Draco sighed and looked to the side, avoiding the legimenicy.

"I smashed it's head with his own club" Draco said "Could've torn it's hands off" he added. The headmaster was about to ask more question if it wasn't for the sound of a crow that echoed through the halls.

"She's here" Harry smirked as thick mist began to roll into the halls. Harry walked over to Rose who looked just as dumb founded as everyone else. The sound of echoing footsteps could be heard and the sound of chains knocking against each others reached everyone's ears.

"Who's that Harry?" Neville asked his friend.

"The Grim Reaper" Harry grinned. Everyone was silent as white Mist's began rolling in and the room turned slightly cold.

"Nothing is normal when you're around now isn't it? Neville asked. Death then walked in wearing nothing but a black tattered robe and a pair of metal bracelet that had hourglasses attached to them. Her black hair was combed back but still maintained it's messiness and it looked like she was wearing black lipstick. Everyone looked at her feet and noticed that she was still barefooted.

"Where is Harry P-Evans" Death corrected as she entered the hall. Everyone looked at Harry who was smiling.

"Right here lady death" Harry said with a slight bow. Death nodded and motioned for him to rise.

"I was wondering if my presence is allowed when you ask her" Death asked "And I also want to make it extravagant" She added.

"Of course Lady Death" Harry said as he motioned for her to follow him. They walked through the crowd and finally arrived in front of the girl who lived. Rose looked stunned as the one of the most powerful individual arrived in front her and Ron.

"Rose, I'm here on behalf of Lady Death to ask you one question" Harry said.

"Am I going to die?" Rose asked in a calm manner that shocked even Death herself. Death gained a mischievous smile as she motions for Harry to stop.

"And how do you feel about dying young Potter?" Death asked.

"To be honest" Rose said "I'm glad" she said while smiling.

"Why?" Death asked, quite curious on why she would be glad to die when she finally gained some friends and a place to stay in.

"I can finally meet my family" She said "Mom, Dad and everyone of my family besides the Durseleys" She added with a sad smile.

"Impressive answer" Death smiled "But no, I'm not here to take your soul" she said.

"If I may interrupt" Dumbledore said as he walked to them "why does my student know you Lady death?" He asked pointing at Harry.

"I'm merely controlling him" Death said "He'll forget about this night when tonight is over" She said. Harry gained a confused look as he stared at Death. "He slipped away from my fingers so much, he should have died from birth but somehow his heart restarted and then he should have died when he was 4 when he fell down the stairs but he somehow managed to heal his body with his magic and then I gave up after he survived being stabbed by a sword" She said "Honestly, you are a slippery one" She said smiling at Harry.

"I try my best Lady death" Harry said with a slight bow, faking the mind control.

"Putting that aside, please tell Rose why I am here Harry?" Death said as she motioned for Harry.

"Right" Harry said before turning to Rose "Death here would like to ask you if you would willingly become her daughter" He stated.

Pure silence. That was the thing lingering in the air as the statement still hang within the air.

"What?" Rose asked in shock.

"Is my descendent really this slow or did those muggles did something to her?" A disembodied voice asked. Soon, a man appeared beside Lady death.

"What are you doing Ignotus!" Death whined "I thought I told you to stay hidden until I say so" She said. The man had combed back black hair, tan skin, a black curling mustache, a lean muscular figure and a tattoo of a skull on his arm. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that looked slightly bigger, black jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"It was getting stuffy" Ignotus said. Ignotus who was looking at Rose smiled at her "You must be Rose Potter" He smiled "From Gryffindor to Peverrel to Potter, my daughter must have married someone they love" He said "If they have reproduced someone as pure hearted as you" He said. Just then, Ignotus swirled around and cast a shield in front of him to block a stunning spell.

"May I ask why did you attack my beloved Albus?" Death asked as she looked at the aged man with a bored look.

"You cannot be Ignotus" Dumbledore protested "He was taken away by Death just like all of his brothers" He stated.

"You mean my two greedy brothers?" Ignotus asked "I am merely a lover to death now" He laughed sarcastically.

"This is getting pretty frustrating so I shall just do this" Death said as she waved her hand and time stopped.

"Did you stop time?" Rose asked in shock and astonishment.

"Yes young one" Death replied as she sat down beside the girl who lived "I would like for you to think about this and call me when you are ready alright?" Death said in a motherly tone.

"Alright" Rose nodded "Thank you for the offer Miss Death" She smiled.

"Just call me mum" Death smiled warmly as she hugged Rose.

"Thank you mum" Rose thanked with glassy eyes.

That night.

Harry was sitting at the centre of his room as he scratched his head in frustration. In front of him was his greatest enemy that made voldemort look like a child holding a stick!

"Rubix cube!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to solve the cube "I will solve the mystery!" He exclaimed as he twisted and shifted the cube. "Stupid cube!" He roared as he lied onto the ground. Just then he heard the sound of people arguing with each other outside his room.

"I'm telling you Hermione, there is nothing in that room!" Came Rose's voice. Harry then went out of his room unnoticed by the three kids. Harry sighed as he remembered why they were here.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked as the three kids jumped in shock and startled.

"Oh, it's you Harry" Rose said in relief. After Death and Ignotus left, Death had erased everyone's memory but His, Rose's and Draco's memories because she said she needed somebody to watch over her little princess.

"You're going against the rules Hermione?" Harry asked as he stared at the bushy haired girl that was blushing.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed "Ronald was curious about what was inside the room!" She protested.

"Anyways, if any of the teachers ever find out about you then I won't guarantee you will not get detention" Harry said "And that means punishment with Filch" Harry grinned.

"Don't tease them Harry" came a familiar voice. The four looked up to see Draco standing upside down on the ceiling like... A vampire.

"What are you doing Drakul?" Harry asked in irritation.

"Hanging around" Draco smirked, Rose and Hermione giggled at the remark made by the blonde.

"Did you change your hair?" Rose asked curiously. Draco looked at her in confusion before he remembered that he changed his hairstyle. (Think of Philippe's hairstyle in masked rider W)

"Why yes Potter" Draco said "I'm not a Malfoy anymore so I don't have anything holding me back" He explained.

"Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy" Ron said under his breath. Draco heard the remark and decided to ignore it for now "Anyways, we need to go since we have something to do" Ron said with a smile and nod before grabbing both Hermione and Rose as he tried to drag them away.

"You know, Cerberus the hell hound is guarding that door right?" Harry asked. Just before anyone could ask questions, they heard one word that they didn't want to hear.

"Meow" Harry and everyone cringed at the sound before turning around slowly and saw a familiar cat.

"Oh fuck me" Harry and Draco cursed "everyone! In my room now!" He ordered as they walked through a secret hole behind an empty canvas.

Everyone entered Harry's room and the door slammed shut. They all heard Filch outside talking to Mrs Norris in a baby voice.

"If I didn't know any better I think he transfigured his daughter into a cat" Draco said.

"You and me both" Harry laughed. Harry then noticed that the trio were now gone "Please tell me they did not go into my room" Harry begged. Draco just remained silent "Seriously!?" He asked in a incredulous tone.

"I don't think merging Sirius's name and Weasley's name is going to change anything" Draco said with a flat face.

"Are you serious right now!?" Harry asked still in the same tone.

"No, I was always Draco" Draco said while trying hard to hold back his laughter "Never Sirius" He said. Harry just groaned before dashing into his room, leaving a laughing Draco behind.

Inside Harry's room.

Rose was standing at the centre of the room while Hermione and Ron were rummaging around. Hermione was looking through some advance spell books and Ron was rummaging through Harry's trunk which was filled with quidditch stuff and Harry dubbed it 'the Q trunk'.

"What're you three doing?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"These are advanced spell Harry" Hermione said "And you mastered all of them?!" Hermione asked in shock as she noticed the check label on the pages. Harry growled and took the book back and placed them back onto the shelves.

"I have strict parents" He replied as he went over to Ron and shut the trunk before casting a locking charm onto it.

"What was that broom model mate?" Ron asked in amazement. Harry looked at Ron with an irritated look "I've never seen it before!"

"It's custom made" Harry replied curtly.

"But I thought first years weren't allowed to bring brooms?" Hermione asked.

"Too bad" Harry said nonchalantly "I already bought them" Harry said. Harry then noticed Rose sitting on his bed. Nothing bad.

"Anyways, go back to your rooms and make sure Filch doesn't catch you" Harry said as the trio nodded and walked out of the Emry's room. Harry looked down at Rose's retreating form and blushed when he noticed that the skirt she was wearing was slightly shorter than usual.

"You notice it Potter?" Draco whispered at the green eyed boy.

"Rose and Hermione wearing pink panties?" Harry grinned in a joking manner.

"That" Draco agreed "And the fact someone casted a shrinking charm on their clothes" He said. Harry just shrugged and went over to his table before picking up an envelope and handing it over to Draco.

"Here" He said as Draco took the envelope from Harry.

"What's this?" Draco asked curiously as he tore open the seal and began reading the letter.

 **Congratulations,**

 **You have been invited to join the Marauders, if you accept then tap your wand onto the letter. If you refuse then tear the letter.**

 **From**

 **Prongslet (Leader of Marauder 2nd generation)**

Draco looked at the letter and then back to Harry.

"Just you and me?" Draco asked in a surprised tone.

"So far yeah" Harry sighed "The Weasley twins already has their own club" He said.

"I'll join" Draco said as he whipped out his wand and tapped the letter, causing it to burst into pure white flames "and I'm calling myself Bats" Draco said.

"Acceptable" Harry said as the two parted for the night.

The next day

Harry was inside the eating hall where he was sitting at his table with a book in front of him and a cup of tea in the other hand. He then noticed a shadow looming over him.

"Let me guess, you got caught by Headmaster and now he asked you to spend the day with Filch and somehow Weasley used my name to bail himself out and now I'm going to have to spend the evening cleaning toilets with you" Harry said in one breath before looking up at his guest "Isn't that right Rose?" He asked.

Rose nodded nervously before trying to walk away.

"Have a seat Rose" Harry said as he closed his book. Rose looked at the green eyed boy in confusion and nervously sat down at the empty seat across from him.

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, I was going to do this in a poll but that would just take too much time to wait so I would like to ask you! The readers a few opinion.**

 **1: do you think Harry should bring Rose with him to Gringgots?**

 **2: who will be Slytherin and Hufflepuff heir/heiress?**

 **3: and something will happen that will cause Rose's wand to break. So, Harry will be bringing her to a special place to get her a new and much more powerful wand. So I would like you to give me an opinion about the woods, core and the other stuff.**

 **Please answer them in the review and please review the story.**

 **And to Cecilanob, thanks for being the first to review my story. I appreciate it very much.**

 **Ridikoulas out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The talk and the flame darkens.

 **I don't own Harry potter... Yet.**

Draco was wandering the halls with nothing better to do since it was flying lessons later and he had a plan to make the Quidditch team later if he was given the chance. He walked down the empty halls and greeted some of the ghost's that he passed. He soon walked pass an empty classroom, only to hear the sound of someone sobbing. He sighed as he knew that voice anywhere. He opened the door and saw a bushy haired girl sitting on one of the empty seats and her head on the table.

"What happened now Granger?" Draco asked as he leaned against the wall. Hermione jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh it's you Malfoy" Hermione said as she looked at him before she placed her head onto the table again "Leave me alone" She moaned.

"For the bloody Merlin knows how many times, It's Drakul!" He exclaimed "Last time I thought of that you were attacked by a troll" Draco said in monotone "Now mind telling me before I have to go through your mind by force?" He asked.

"But that's illegal!" Hermione exclaimed as she shot up from her chair.

"No" Draco protested "legimenicy is illegal" He said "My natural ability to walk into your mind is not written on the laws" He smirked as he walked closer to her, causing the muggleborn to blush "Now, tell me or I'll force it out of you" He said with a menacing grin as their faces were inches from each other.

"I-I-I'll tell you tonight!" She squeaked as she shot of from her seat and dashing off. Draco sighed as he massaged his temple, preventing the headache from coming. Has she always been this stubborn?

With Harry.

Harry looked at the redhead who was fidgeting in her seat nervously.

"Will you calm down already Rose" Harry said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rose asked curiously. He smiled as he still remembered how he was when he was in his first year. Shy, nervous and submissive to everything.

"You need to stop this Rose" Harry said "You shouldn't let anyone control your decisions" Harry said.

"B-but" Rose startled

"Look" Harry sighed "You might think that everyone knows better than you" Harry started "But they don't, only you know what's best for you " He said "Sure, there's going to be mistakes along the way but you'll understand that there is no one out there that know's what's good for you but yourself and only you" Harry finished.

"Wh-what do you mean Harry?" Rose asked curiously

"Don't let anyone manipulate you Rose" Harry smiled as he placed his hand onto her hand. Rose felt the blood rush up to her cheeks from the contact "Be independent" He added.

"H-harry" Rose said while blushing furiously. Harry smiled before standing up and walking away, leaving a blushing Rose.

Flying lessons later.

Draco, Harry and Pansy were all standing in the same line with brooms right beside them. Draco looked at Harry which was replied with a nod. Madam Hooch walked to the pitch and then instructed everyone to summon the broom.

"Madam Hooch" Harry called.

"Yes Evans?" Madam Hooch answered.

"Can I use my broom?" He asked. Madam Hooch looked at harry with a confused expression before she asked.

"Aren't you not allowed to bring your own brooms?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I kinda missed that part" Harry said sheepishly.

"Alright" Madam Hooch sighed as she waved for Harry to go and grab his broom.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry exclaimed as he raised his hand into the air.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Draco said following suite. Two brooms shot out of the window and into their hands.

"Huh?" Madam Hooch asked "I don't remember that type coming out" She said.

"It's custom made" Harry and Draco said in synch. Both of them grinned at each other. A kid eventually began levitating up into the air and then slam into the wall. Harry and Draco had to bite back a laugh as they experienced and alternate sense of deja vu only difference was that it was Rose and Drake instead of the two.

It eventually came down to Minerva calling for Rose. Harry smiled when he realised that she was going to finally join the team for Gryffindor.

Inside the room of requirement after class.

"So she made the team huh?" Neville asked as he, Harry and Draco were all lounging inside the room of requirement's.

"Yeah" Harry said "It's going to be funny to see her swallow the golden snitch" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, isn't tonight going to be the night Quirrell have dinner on some silver?" Draco asked.

"Right!" Harry groaned "And here I thought about going out with Potter" He smirked as he tried to immitate his father.

"You imitate your dad really well" Draco laughed.

"Hey I noticed Charlie earlier" Neville said "What was he doing here?" He asked.

"I didn't see Pansy earlier with the slytherins" Harry said "you think they got it on?" He asked. The room fell into a deathly silence as all three boys had a bright blush adorning their faces as they imagined a naked Pansy moaning as Charlie Weasley fucked her from behind.

"Let's never speak of this again" Harry said with a flat face.

"Agreed" the two boys agreed.

That night.

Harry was standing outside his dormitory with a serious face. Tonight, Rose will finally meet Voldemort. In his hand were some clothes for Rose since without a doubt she would have only Dudley's hand me downs. He soon heard the sound of footsteps walking closer and closer until Rose finally arrived.

"Hey Harry" The girl greeted shyly.

"Hey Rose" Harry greeted with a warm smile "Here, I picked some clothes up for you" He said. Earlier that evening, Harry had sneaked/walked out of Hogwarts and flooed to Hogsmeade to buy some things and his original plan was go to Gringgots but that was foiled when he saw Snape walking around Hogsmeade. So that went down the drain.

"B-b-but Harry I-I can't" She stuttered. Rose was wearing an oversized T-shirt that was thrice her size and large pants. Harry threw the clothes at her... Or rather in her face.

"Change or else I'll change you myself" Harry threatened as Rose blush and ran away to the bathroom to change.

Later Rose came out wearing a baby blue hoodie, mid thigh black skirt and black socks and a pair of baby blue sneakers.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Harry asked in a teasing tone. Rose could only blush and nodded "Come on, I bet Hagrid is waiting" He said. Rose only watch the green eyed boy in confusion.

"How did you know we have to help Hagrid?" She asked "I didn't tell you yet" She added. Harry cursed under his breath and felt so stupid for making a slip up like that.

"I met Filch earlier" He replied "He told me that he already informed you" He lied. It was the truth that he met Filch earlier but the squib didn't tell him anything.

"Oh" Rose said "Well I guess we better get going" She said. Harry let out a relieved sigh as he walked beside the redhead.

With the blond Dracula

Draco nodded as he listened to what the bushy haired girl was eventually trapped her inside a classroom that night and forced her to tell him. It turned out that she was bullied by some of the Gryffindor sluts because she was smarter than they were. Some tore her books and some even threatened to snap her wand. The nerve of these sluts.

"Why didn't you retaliate?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't want to be sent to detention!" She cried in her palm. Draco sighed before pulling her up by the arm and dragging her out of the class room. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" Hermione asked in confusion as she wiped away her tears.

"Hell" Draco said shortly as he dragged her to the gates of hel- I mean the great hall!

With Rose.

Rose and Harry were tasked to feed the unicorns. Right now they were looking for said unicorns while they talked but as they talked Harry was in deep thoughts.

 _'We didn't feed the unicorns back then, we were sent to investigate their death and we were punished for helping Hagrid try to bail out the dragon'_ He thought intently _'the universe is slightly different from my own'_ He added _'I need to be on my toes'_ He thought seriously.

"So where were you from Harry?" Rose asked. Harry broke out of his thoughts but he managed to hear her question.

"Just a small village actually" Harry lied smoothly "anyways Rose, Why don't you tell me about yourself" Harry smiled.

"I'm not really comfortable about it" Rose said as they walked through the forest. Before they could get far they heard a loud horse like whine. Before Rose could go and look, Harry grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a warning look. Just then they heard a twig snap, Harry pulled Rose behind her by reflex and pointed his wand at a cloaked figure.

"Don't move Voldemort" Harry snarled. Rose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the accusation. In front of her was Lord Voldemort! Or as Harry claimed to be.

 _"How_ clever" came a hissing voice from the cloaked figure. Harry smirked at the praise although it sounded more like a mockery _"do pray and tell me how did you know it was me child?"_ Voldemort hissed.

"Wasn't hard" Harry said "You're not at full strength are you?" Harry asked "You're probably feeding on the unicorn blood to keep yourself alive!" He barked. The figure lunged at Harry and Harry smirked at the pitiful attempt when his whole body burst into black flames. Rose and the figure was sent flying back due to the sheer force of the fire. Strangely, Rose didn't have even a single burn on her but Voldemort's shoulder was burning!

" _Who are you!?"_ Voldemort exclaimed in pure anger.

 **"I am your destroyer!"** Harry exclaimed as the fire died down and it revealed a pitch black phoenix with emerald green eyes. Voldemort growled before disappearing into the woods. Rose stared at Harry in shock as he was in his phoenix form. The end of his feathers were burning in pitch black fire while his head had a single Mohawk.

"H-harry?" Rose called out. The phoenix burst into black flames again and was replaced by Harry in his human form. Harry turned around and walked over to Rose before kneeling down beside her.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern. Rose looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Y-yeah" Rose breathed "I-i'm fine" she said "what did you just do?" She asked in pure curiosity.

"My animagus form" Harry smiled as he ruffled her hair affectionately "Can you do me a favor Rose?" He asked.

"Y-yea-y-" she stuttered before she slapper herself "Sure" She said.

"Carry me to the medical wing?" He asked before he closed his eyes and slumped onto Rose's shoulder. The girl blushed furiously from the contact and tried to shake him awake before calling for Hagrid to help her get Harry to the medical wing.

Main hall

Draco kicked the door open and dragged Hermione into the hall before standing in front of the Gryffindor table.

"Alright" Draco said after gaining the attention if the crowd at the table "which one of you bullied Hermione?" Draco asked in a stern voice. Everyone looked at blonde before laughing up a storm.

"Look Draco" Hermione said "Why don't you just c-" she stopped her sentence when she noticed his eyes glowing red and his fangs visibly poking out of his mouth.

"It's funny now is it?" Draco whispered. Draco then kicked the table which sent it flying into the air before landing near the entrance. The laughter instantly died and pure fear radiated from the Gryffindor students **"WHO THE ELSE THINKS THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY!?"** Draco bellowed that shook the great hall.

"Draco" Hermione said.

"Now I'll let off with a warning" Draco growled "You dare even bully my bushy haired friend, you will soon understand why my ancestor was called Vlad the impaler" He said in a threatening tone.

"Oh yeah!?" A stupid one asked "What're you going to do!?" He asked. Draco glared at him before smirking and pointed up to the ceiling.

"Look up" Draco said calmly. Just as the students stared up, the stupid one could only see pure darkness when a giant bat swallowed him whole. Everyone screamed in fear as the bat screeched and flew beside Draco. "Anyone else wants to be bat food?" He threatened as his eyes glowed brightly. Everyone shook their head in answer and in obvious fear.

"D-draco" Hermione called "Please" She begged "Don't kill him! I beg you! I don't want you to start doing these things because of me" She begged as she got on her knees and bowed. Draco sighed and kneeled down beside her before helping her up.

"If that's your wish" Draco sighed before scratching the bat behind it's ears. The bat dry heaved a few times before puking the boy back out. The boy was trembling and covered in saliva. Draco turned to Hermione "Mind taking me to the medical wing Mione'?" Draco asked before his body slowly leaned forward and landed into Hermione's arms.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione called as she shook him slightly "D-Draco?" She called in a panicked tone. She looked at the bat who was still staring at the now frightened Gryffindors. "Take Draco to the Medical Wing!" Hermione ordered the bat. The bat let out a soft squeak before flying and grabbing both of the students and flew out of the great hall.

In the medical wing

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he instantly regretted the decision when he saw the white ceiling of the medical wing.

"Oh come on!" Harry cried as he tried to sit up but failed when he felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw a mass of scarlet red hair on his chest with an innocent face... With a bit of drool of course. _'Did I drool back then?'_ He asked in disbelief.

"Ehem~" Rose giggled as she began rubbing her palm over Harry's chest. Harry blushed at the gesture but let her do her thing.

"Help me you stupid bat!" A voice whispered on the other side of the curtain. He looked up and saw a bat hanging on the ceiling as if it was asleep "you lazy bat" Draco said. Harry reached for his hidden wand and pulled the curtains via wand and saw Draco in an embarrassing position with Hermione. Hermione was spooning the Drakul heir and pressing his face against her still developing chest and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Nice position Drakul" Harry smirked. Draco glowered at the green eyed boy and smirked back at him.

"Right back at you Evans" Draco chuckled. Harry then remembered his position and glowered at the blonde.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked his companion.

"We wait for Poppy to come and eventually give us our potion" He sighed.

"You do know having Hermione's covered snatch on my junk is really bad right?" Draco asked.

"You mean how your wife would make the other women jealous when they talk about how you last at least three hours in bed?" Harry asked with a blush on his face.

"S-shut up!" Draco exclaimed "Hermione told me that you fucked a bunch of prostitutes for seven hour straight!" He shouted. Harry blushed furiously and looked flabbergasted.

"W-h-how did she know!?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"You fucked one of her friends who's a prostitute" Draco replied in a lazy tone.

"So that's how!" Harry exclaimed. Just then, they both felt something grabbing their manhood. Their eyes shot open in shock before they looked down and saw their crushes rubbing their baby making tool in their sleep.

"T-this is absurd!" Draco groaned as he tried to reach for the bushy haired girl's hand and pull it away from his manhood.

"You and me both!" Harry whispered as he tried to pry away the 11 year old's hand away... But that only made them grip onto their tools which caused them to say one word.

 _"Bloody fuck!"_ They silently screamed.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and everything... I was really busy looking for some part time jobs while I wait for my STPM results and so far no luck. So I hope you guys are happy about the update and I hope you're not too confused about the whole plot. I kinda wrote this thing in a rush.**

 **To Cecilanob (hope I get the name right): Sorry for breaking the promise, the gringotts scene will be in an unknown chapter but it will appear after the philosopher stone arc. That I promise.**

 **Please leave a review Jest and Jestees!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Curiosity and late night talk

 **TIME: AFTERNOON**

Daphne Greengrass, the upcoming ice queen of Hogwarts, the cold and would dare kick any bloke in the bludger if they would even look at her wrong type of girl. The only people she would respect would be either her little sister Astoria Greengrass or her late mother who died when she gave birth to Astoria.

"Annoying" Yes, that was one of her most favourite words that she like to use to express her feelings to the male populace of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Though, three blokes had managed to catch her interest which would be Harry James Evans, Draco Lucius Malfoy or much known as Draco Gabriel Drakul and lastly would be Neville Frank Longbottom. These three would hang our from time to time and then disappear before anyone would notice.

"And I tell you Draco" Came Harry's voice. She looked at the entrance and saw the two blokes walk in while having a conversation "Her grip was tighter than girl I've ever been with" Harry said with a shiver.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Shut up Drakul" as their conversation grew faint she knew they were talking about something that was considered as confidential. Hell yeah it was confidential! A man's prideful tool is in jeopardy!

With Rose.

Rose stood inside the Gryffindor common room while doing a thinking was trying to figure something else that was bothering her besides the problem of Snape getting the philosopher stone. Yes, her friends and her suspected that Snape was trying to steal the stone but she had another question in her mind that was connected to the green eyed bloke.

 _'Who are you Harry James Evans?'_ She thought seriously.

With Neville.

Said boy was lying on an empty bench near the quidditch pitch. In his hand was a novel book that was considered or rather looked like a love novel. He held the book above his face and thankfully it was cloudy today.

"Hey Longbottom!" A voice called. Neville sighed as he snapped his book shut and saw Drake Malfoy and some of his goons which consists of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Great a vanilla popsicle with a side of fat" Neville sighed as he spun around and stood up in a dramatic way "what do you want Malfoy?" He asked with a impassive face.

"Well, I heard you old granny gave you something" Drake started "And if my sources are right, it's a rememball" He said in a suggestive manner. Neville sighed and looked at the Malfoy heir with an annoyed look.

"What of it Malfoy?" Neville asked as he put his hands into his pocket.

"Isn't it obvious?" Drake laughed "I want it" he said in a serious voice. Neville sighed before he punched Malfoy in the face, causing the boy to fall to the ground with a bloody nose. Before his two goons could help, Neville grabbed them by their collars and threw them as far as he could, causing them to roll on the ground. Neville quickly took out his wand and made a complicated gesture.

A bright yellow rune appeared in thin air before flying above Neville and Drake. A semi sphere dome appeared and made some buzzing noise.

"Now" Neville started as he turned to face Draco "Let's take this wizard to wizard now shall we?" He grinned with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"What're gonna do Longbottom?" Drake laughed "Bored me in here to death?" He asked in a mocking manner. Neville stayed silent and studied the blonde Malfoy heir. Drake scoffed and tried to walk out of the dome which caused him to be electrocuted.

"Forgot to mention" Neville said in a bored tone "That's an Auror classed lightning barrier that takes about 3 aurors to make" He explained as Drake was flung back by the dome "One of my personal favourites" He smiled in a teasing manner.

"What the hell Longbottom!" Drake barked as he shakily stood up "I'll make sure you pay for that!" He exclaimed as he whipped out his wand and cast a expulso curse which Neville simply side stepped.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" Neville sighed as he tucked in his wand inside his robe and turned around "You're not even worth my time" He said as he tried to walk away.

"Mr. Longbottom!" A voice barked. He turned around and saw Snape and Minerva outside the barrier.

 _'Oh boy, now I know how you feel when mom nags you dad'_ He sighed mentally.

With Harry (Transfiguration)

Harry sighed as he tapped the table in a certain rhythm. Minerva was never this late, what happened? Did something happen? Is she on her month? Now that's a barrel of laugh!

The door to the classroom burst open and Minerva walked in while grumbling about irresponsible kids. Neville soon walked in with an annoyed look on his face before he sat down beside the black haired boy.

"So~" harry started "I guess we'll be having another coffee night with the gang then?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone. Neville in the future was not someone you want to joke around when he is pissed off, a foolish lord and mistress learned that the hard way when they had to run away from a rampaging elephant that Neville conjured.

"Better make it extra sweet" Neville grumbled as he crossed his arm across his chest.

"Thank Merlin tomorrow's Saturday" Harry sighed. He looked around and noticed that Draco wasn't around. Now where was that vanilla haired prat?

With Draco.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Razorclaws or just Raze as the goblin would prefer, sighed while rubbing his temple. Draco stared at the goblin in shock.

"Just as I explain Lord Drakul" Raze replied "You must have two people under your protection in order for you to pursue a witch" He said.

"What kind of stupid term is that!?" He exclaimed in an incredulous tone. He snatched the parchment from the goblin and saw a small fine note at the bottom corner of the paper.

 _'Have fun looking for underlings to get married my heir'_ Draco's eyes twitched uncontrollably.

"Oh, you really do have a sick sense of humor Dracula" He grumbled as he returned the paper "are there any conditions or anything for me to take anyone under my protection?" He asked.

"Fortunately no" Raze replied "But there is something else" The goblin said in a nervous tone as if expecting for the ex-Malfoy heir to explode.

"What is it now?" Draco groaned. Raze took out another parchment and gave it to the blonde boy. Draco took the paper and began reading it.

 _To: whoever my heir is_

 _This is just some sick way for me to torment you just in case you are a pureblooded arse._

 _You may only marry a muggleborn. She has to be smart (I refuse to have an idiot to continue my line), agreed by your two underling which are under your protection. she has to be Gryffindor too ( I did this on agreement with Godric). Which is almost impossible for you to find since Gryffindor often charge in without thinking. And another thing, she has to be bossy. Now, I can rest peacefully in wherever plane I am._

 _-P/S: the smart type usually are the dominant type._

Draco looked at the piece of paper with a blank expression. Raze looked at the Drakul heir with a confused expression.

"YESS!" Draco screamed on top of his lungs that caused the goblin to fall back from his seat in shock "THANK YOU!" He added.

Back with Harry.

Harry and Neville both perked their head as if they heard something. They both stopped writing and looked at each other.

"Did you hear something Nev?" Harry asked "cause I think I heard Draco screaming" He added.

"I heard it too" Neville said "Although I think that was a scream of pure joy" He stated. Both of them shrugged and continued their essay. While writing, Harry's mind began to wander to two people that had just recently joined their club. A certain Bone and a certain Zabini.

"This club just keeps on getting bigger and bigger" He sighed. He just hoped Hermione and Ron doesn't come back. It would put a dent in his plans for sure if those two come back.

 **That night**.

 **TIME: MIDNIGHT**

Neville sighed in relief as he walked down the hall towards the great hall. He just finished writing one hundred sentences with Minerva and it wasn't easy since she would keep a sharp eye on him and often tell him to do it a few hundred more times.

"Finally done" He groaned as he opened the door to the great hall. Fortunately, he didn't meet any prefects and he forgot to put up his notice me not charms. He went inside the hall and saw Harry, Blaise and a grinning Draco Malfoy.

"What's Blaise doing here?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Say hello to the new member of the club" Harry smirked.

"Yo Nev!" Blaise called with a grin. Neville smiled before flopping down onto his seat.

"So, who wants to drink what?" Draco asked as he clapped his hand. A house elf popped in with a sheet of paper in hand and a quill in the other.

"I'll have some firewhiskey" Harry ordered "Refill if I snap my fingers" He said.

"Give me something extra sweet" Neville said "And make sure it's extra sweet" He said.

"Give me some tea with extra fingersnap refill" Blaise said as he placed his chin onto the table.

"I'll have firewhiskey" Draco grinned as he hummed a happy tune. The elf then disappeared with a soft pop and left the four kids in silence.

"So, you've been grinning like a guy who just got shagged" Harry said as he looked at Draco "Anything happen?" He asked.

"Nothing much" Draco chuckled "Just went to Gringots to settle some marriage things" He said.

"I see" Harry stretched as he tapped his finger onto the table "I tried to go there but that slimy greasy git was there" He grumbled.

"really?" Blaise asked "I just walked pass him and he did nothing" He smirked.

"He didn't recognize you!?" Harry bellowed "What the actual fuck!? I tried to go but I thought he would chase me!" He laughed.

Meanwhile

Rose was about to go to the great hall to look of Hermione's book that she had forgotten at the great hall and yes, she was using her invisibility cloak mind you readers. She was about to push the doors open when she heard four people having a conversation.

"Oh man! So what really happened Blaise?" Wait a minute, that was Harry's voice. She poked her head slightly inside and saw Draco, Blaise, Harry and Neville having some drinks while they talk about something.

"I suddenly woke up and felt like whoa!" Blaise said

 _Flashback_

 _Blaise shot up from his bed inside his dormitory and saw that he was inside his 11 year old body again._

" _No way" He smirked as he got out of his bed. Ignoring to change into a better attire, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black wife beater and a pair of sandals. He had to see…. No! He_ _ **wanted**_ _to see her! He raced down the hallway and ignoring every professors that scolded him for running down the halls._

" _Going somewhere there dear husband?" A feminine voice reached his ears when he turned to a corner. He then saw a girl around 11, waist length red hair, brown colored eyes and light colored skin. Blaise sighed in relief as he stared at her while trying to catch his breath._

" _H-Hey H-hold on a sec" He panted before he stood straight "Hey there honey" He greeted properly._

" _Well, I can say you've went back to your skinny self" Susan smirked as she eyed him up and down._

" _And I can say the same with you chubby cheeks" Blaise teased as he poked her cheek playfully. Susan let out an annoyed huff before she swatted his hand away._

" _Oh please" Susan said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Blaise blushed when he saw her B cups jiggled slightly. Susan giggled at the reaction she was receiving from her future husband "I'm happy to see that one thing about you that hasn't changed" She grinned ferally._

 _Blaise swallowed his saliva hard when he saw that grin. Susan in public would be seen as a nice and sweet woman but he would bet each and every galeon, knots and sickles that Susan was a strict woman in the office and she was the dominant type in bed and pleasing her is really hard since it took them three hours to finally wear out._

 _End of flashback._

"So, let me get this straight" Harry said with a green tint to his face "You shagged your future wife inside the broom closet for 2 hours?" He asked as Draco looked at Blaise with an equal green look which by the way was also applied to Neville.

"Pretty much" Blaise sighed. Harry leaned back and dry heaved.

"I did not want to hear that" Harry breathed out "Keep your sex-life to yourself" He said.

"Oh fine!" Blaise frowned "Not like you didn't dream of this kind of stuff" He said.

"Let's just forget about this and take a long deep breath" Harry said quickly. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes before the looked around.

"Is she gone?" Draco asked as he looked around with his wand in his hand.

"I think so" Harry said "If not then, I think she just heard Blaise shagging Susan" He said.

"I hope she doesn't blurt out the story to everyone" Blaise said "I might have to obliviate her" He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Back to a more serious matter" Harry said seriously as everyone straightened out "We need to rebuild our arcane runes back" Harry said as the three other boys groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Junior auror assemble!

The four boys sat inside the great hall with serious expression and their newly refilled cups of drinks sat in front of them.

"Roll call" Draco said "Dragon, Present" Draco said as his eyes glowed slightly.

"Wolf, present" Blaise said as his dark eyes glowed slightly.

"Lion, present" Neville said followed by his eyes glowing slightly.

"Reaper, present" Harry said as his emerald green eyes glowed. "It seems that everyone is here" He said.

"Obviously" Draco scoffed "So, when will we draw our arcanes again?" Draco asked as he took a sip of his drink. Harry pulled out his wand and neon lines began appearing in thin air in the shape of Hogwarts plan.

"After Christmas, Rose and her friends confront professor quirrel by then" He started "We need a plan to make them 'feel' like they did nothing but at the sane time make them look 'publicly' good" He explained.

"So, we do all the work and they get the glory?" Neville asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"Yes" Harry said as he showed them the obstacles they have to face. "First we need to get inside but there's a three headed dog named strangely Fluffy" Everyone looked at Harry with a look that said 'you-serious?' "Don't look at me! Hagrid named the ball of hair not me!" He said before regaining his composure "Anyways, Someone has to play a good song to put the dog to sleep" He explained "Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure if this will work but I think Susan can fill in the spot" Blaise said.

"And if she fails?' Harry asked dryly.

"She'll kill the dog" He said simply "Just like any other assassin that tried to kill her and me before" She said. Susan, although strict but was not cold hearted. She actually tried to avoid killing and would only kill as a last resort.

"Acceptable" Harry said "But make sure she isn't seen" Harry said.

"Understood" Blaise nodded.

"Next are the devil snare" Harry said "We don't have time to relax and let the plant release us" Harry said "Blaise, I want you to cast a fire satellite hex in the plant" He said.

"Can't we just use Fiendfyre?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Do you want to kill us all?" Harry asked in a flat tone "I know we all have perfect control of Fiendfyre but we don't want to kill anyone or get the nosy professors suspicious" Harry said.

"Got it" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Moving on is the room of winged keys" Harry sighed "Do I need to explain this?" Harry asked in an irritated tone.

"I say we reducto the wall!" Blaise exclaimed.

"All in vote for the idea?" Harry asked with a smirk creeping up on his face. Everyone raised their hands "What about the giant chessboard challenge?" Harry asked.

"I'll take on those statues" Draco said in a confident tone.

"Alright but be careful Draco" Harry warned "Those statues will attack anything that is not on a chess piece" Harry explained.

"Which makes it more fun!" Draco laughed.

"Somehow I question if you are a masocist or not" Harry sighed "And Neville" Harry turned his attention to the Longbottom heir.

"I'll stay at the door just in case someone comes by" He said with a nod of his head.

"Gentlemen, any more questions" Harry asked. Everyone shook their heads "Alright report time" Harry clapped his hands "dragon, you start" Harry said.

"Besides my soon to be wife being bullied by some of her own housemates" Draco sighed "I found out that my twin brother is up to something that is not good" He explained "I overheard from some of the Slytherins that he plans on luring your other half to the black lake and knock her out before we leave Hogwarts" He said "I say we kill my twin as soon as possible" Draco said.

"Negative. The minister might be as dumb as an egg but his underlings are high end" Harry said "And Lion?" Harry said looking at Neville.

"From what I heard Daphne's gaining in on us" Neville said "She's still missing a hefty piece of puzzles but she's getting to it" He said.

"Can't you tell your wife to mind her own business Nev?" Blaise chuckled.

"Talk about my wife like that again Zabini and I'll have you singing soprano for the rest of Hogwarts" Neville threatened. Which was gladly complied by Blaise who nodded nervously and rapidly.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall asked me on how I know a high level air rune and how I created a lightning dome using said rune" He said.

"So, what did you tell her?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told her that I found my fathers notes of spells that he created by himself" Neville said "No doubt the Ministry will demand the things that I know" He growled.

"If they do Neville, give them 4 killing curse, 8 Jinx -A ranked, 3 charms -C ranked and finally give them the an edited adventure of us facing some trolls" Harry said. Neville nodded at the order. "Anything to add wolf?" Harry asked the dark skinned boy.

"Nothing, I've been getting no information yet" Blaise said.

"Alright, Shadow Aurors!" Harry called in a loud authroritive tone "Meeting adjourned!" Harry bellowed.

"Just out of curiosity Potter but did you set up the silencing and notice me not charms?" Blaise asked in a nervous tone. Harry cursed under his breath which was followed by the sound of someone growling and the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Every wizard for himself!" Harry exclaimed as he disappeared in a burst of black flames, Draco's bat swooped down from the ceiling and wrapped it's wings around the blonde Dracula before disappearing in a swirl of black cloak, a miniature broom shot out of Neville's pockets before it grew into a normal size. He soon mounted himself onto the broom before flying through one of the open windows, Blaise's whole body slowly began to fade before disappearing in thin air.

Filch walked in and saw the mess that was made but didn't see anyone there. He grumbled before walking out to report to the headmaster.

With Draco.

A drill like figure flew through the window before Draco dropped onto the ground and the cloak turned back into a small bat.

"Phew" Draco sighed "That was a relief, a week detention with the hairy troll(Hagrid) is better than Filch" He added before he took off his shirt. He heard his familiar squeak for him, he turned around and saw a white envelope that was slightly crumpled. He raised a single eyebrow as he picked up the letter.

He pulled out his wand and checked the letter for any traps or spells. After finding none, he then tore open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of folded paper.

"Who do you think it's from Winz?" Draco asked the white bat. The bat just shrugged before flying up and hanged upside down on the ceiling "Yeah, Yeah you lazy bat" He grumbled before he unfolded the paper "Looks like someone trying to write for the first time" He grimaced as he saw the horrible writings.

 _Dear big brother_

 _Will you be coming home for Christmas? We miss you so much big brother. Aqua and Gem have been good girls! We hope Santa brings you home to celebrate Christmas!_

 _Aqua got her first broom yesterday and Gem got her first quill! Aqua wrote on the wall but Aqua got grounded for writing on the wall._

 _Daddy said something about us becoming happy when we meet someone. He said we are going to live with them after Christmas._

 _From_

 _Aquarius and Gemini_

 _P/S: We didn't tell daddy that we wrote this._

Draco sighed, his sisters were now 3 year olds and they just learned how to write a letter? Please~ he loved them but they really need to learn on how to write a proper le-Wait! hold on a bloody second! Draco went back the letter numerous times but his eyes were locked on six words.

 **Live with them after Christmas...**

"BLOODY HELL NO!" Draco roared as his black aura with red outlines swirled around the room like a massive cyclone **"Like hell I will allow my sisters be married to unknown people without my blessing!"** Draco ranted in a distorted and demonic voice **"I will show them why I am second in command in the elite shadow Aurors, the head of the Malfoy company back in the alternate universe and why I was chosen as the heir of Dracula!"** He continued. Just then, his door opened and three boys walked in with a sleepy expression.

"Alright, what's the situation?" Harry yawned.

"THE SITUATION!?" Draco bellowed which was did not affect the three boys. This was normal to them since it happened at least 20 times a year. Back in the old universe, Draco would often exaggerate about little things that concerns him. He once tried to claw a group of blokes eyes out because they stared at Hermione's ass for too long, The trio couldn't blame them... Hermione had a great ass. Draco nearly succeeded in the conquest for pervert eyeballs but Harry, Neville and Blaise along with their other partners managed to stop him... Although he did manage to sterilize the poor perverts and cast a spell that would make their tool shrink whenever they were aroused. Poor blokes. Draco got a good earful that night from his wife but at least he got laid for being caring.

"Yes Draco" Neville sighed "The situation" He added some sarcasm.

"MY LITTLE BABY SISTERS ARE PUT IN A MARRIAGE CONTRACT AND YOU'RE FUCKING USING SARCASM!?" He roared. The trio sighed as they nodded.

"Fine, we'll help you kidnap your baby sisters" Harry groaned as he placed his hand onto his temple that was slowly gaining a headache "When are they getting married?" Harry yawned.

"After Christmas" Draco growled out in anger as he handed the letter to Harry who reads the paper with skeptical eye "The bloody hell" Harry said "Aren't they a bit too young?" Harry asked.

"Not really, purebloods are often perform contract marriages to keep their kids safe in case something happens to them" Blaise explained "My parents are already working on a contract for me and Susan" He smirked "We'll be married by the time you put your name in that goblet" He said referring to their fourth year.

"I see" Harry said before an idea flicked into his mind "I've got a really good plan" Harry grinned mischievously "And it'll get Rose out of Albus's wrinkly lemon scented hands" He cackled darkly.

"You're having another one of your dark lord laugh there again mate" Neville reminded as they stared at Harry with a flat look.

Harry, snapping out of his dark lord mode coughed embarrassedly and tried to look away while muttering out a sorry.

The next day.

Harry walked down the hall with a tired look on his face. He had to stay up late to make some documents and send it to Gringotts. It was something that would get Rose out of Dumbledore's control. He couldn't help but feel his lips twitch in glee, he can't wait to see the look on Albus's face when his favourite weapon is swiped away from him right under his own oversized crooked nose!

Harry then heard multiple footsteps nearing him. He turned around and saw Neville and Blaise running towards him.

"Harry!" They called. Harry instantly had a serious face on when he saw the two had panicked looks.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he dropped his books.

"The halfbloods and the muggleborn are being attacked by Death Eaters in the great hall!" They exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened in shock as his brain processed the information.

 **Author corner!**

 **What's up guys! RIDIKOULAS here, sorry for the late update. I was busy with the college that I was going to attend this 1st of march and my phone's been acting stubborn.** _ **Stupid phone for not charging.**_ **And yes, I write fan fiction using my smartphone mind you all.**

 **Chapter 5 and 6 was written in a rush since I feel like I was losing my viewers. I had to act quick and write the story! So, I went on with the ideas and after 2 weeks I finally finished the two chapters. Definitely worth getting nagged and scolded at by your own mother.**

 **Anyways, since I'm going to college soon... I might be a little bit slow on the update. So yeah! Sorry bout that! I'll try to update ASAP if I ever finish any chapter. And again I will ask for your help, what type of sword should Rose wield to battle a certain monster in the chamber of secrets arc? Yes, I know about the sword of Gryffindor thing! But I want to make it a bit more interesting, and also... Do you think/want Merlin and Morgana to make an appearance later in the series?**

 **Please leave your answers in the review box below with your name. Thank you for your support! keep on cheering for me!**

 **Selamat tinggal korang! Terus sokong cerita saya! Terima kasih!**

 **Please leave a review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ridikoulas: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. How long was I out? I don't care, felt like a long time since I've updated this story. Anyways, I just got into college and I had tons of work to be done before I could even think of uploading a new chapter….. okay, just checked the calendar and it's been almost a month since I've updated this story.**

 **I've been doing experimenting with a few stories and trying to make a Teen Titans story. Expect a Beast boy harem! Beast boy has the power of dark elements and auras baby!**

 **Next is a story inspired by Valvrave the liberator, a jimmy neutron story. Expect a lot of robots and a lot of confusion. What? Jimmy's parents are dead? When the hell did Jimmy get a little sister!? Wait for the first chapter to find out!**

 **On with the story! (p/s: I don't own HP, JK Rowling does)**

Chapter 7: Short battle, short fuse and two more heirs?

Inside the main hall was pure chaos, death eaters were at the entrance and shooting various killing curse and the tables were flipped as every students hid behind the table. Some were cowering in fear while some watch with awe as Susan, the Weasley twins and Pansy fought back with their own hex and unknown spells.

"Reducto!" Pansy exclaimed as she shot a curse at an unlucky death eater before ducking back behind the table "We're outnumbered!" Pansy exclaimed.

"No shite sis!" Fred growled as he was holding his bleeding hand that was hit by a cutting curse. Ron was hiding behind another table while rocking back and forth and muttering about Mommy repeatedly.

"Where's the professors!?" George asked as he cast a curse to a death eater.

"They're in a meeting!" Pansy exclaimed. Daphne, to everyone's surprise was also exchanging hex and curses. "How do you know so much curse and hex Greengrass?!" Pansy asked the blonde girl.

"You're not the only one whose father teaches things!" Daphne replied with a smirk. Pansy just smirked back before they exchanged curses with the death eaters.

Draco Gabriel Drakul sat behind the overturned table and closed his eyes before reopening them. His eyes were now blood red and his fangs elongated to the point they poked out of his lips. A malicious grin etched itself onto his face.

"Let the chapter begin" He whispered darkly before he leaped out from behind the table and charged at the group of death eaters.

With Harry.

Harry and his two friends arrived at the great hall to see the professors arguing about how to get in. Dumbledore proposed that they gave the death eaters the surprise attack while Minerva protested the idea and demanded they barge inside and attack them head on.

If they weren't in a dire situation then Harry would have banged his head onto the pillars, Blaise would have just throw his hands into the air and Neville would have just mumble something about immature idiots.

"Oh for the love of all that is magical!" Harry groaned as they pushed the professors away who looked at them in shock and confusion "Neville blow the door down, Blaise bring some smoke in" Harry ordered.

"Mr. Evans!" Minerva called in her stern voice but it was met by deaf ears.

 _"Reducto Completum!"_ Neville exclaimed as he swung his wand in a sharp arrow fashion. A ball of red light began to appear at the tip of Neville's wand " _Ignis!"_ He added as the ball of magic shot forward and blew the door to a fine mist before it destroyed the wall near the teachers table and leaving a good human sized hole there.

The group of death eaters didn't have time to register what was happening when thick white mist began rolling into the hall.

 _"Volubilem Nubes"_ An eerie voice reached everyone's ears. The death eaters all watch as one by one they fall. All they could see were either a flash of blue, red or even white light that flashed from behind the thick mist.

"Hey there" a voice reached the last death eaters ears before his world turned into nothing but darkness. One Draco Drakul stood behind the fallen death eater with blood dribbling down his chin and lips "do all death eaters taste like soy sauce?" He gagged.

"Draco! You done with your side?" Draco turned to see Harry dragging a couple of unconscious death eaters. "Man it's hard dragging these bastards with this body" He grunted.

"Yeah, where's Blaise?" Draco asked. At the very moment, Blaise walked towards them with his hands behind his head along with Neville who was looking a bit more relaxed.

"All done" Blaise grinned before he lifted his wand in an aloft position and the mist slowly disappeared. Just then they saw something that shocked them, a death eater holding Rose by the neck and his wand pointing at her neck.

"Don't move!" The death eater ordered "Or I will kill the last hope of the new wizarding world" He snarled, obviously in fear. Blaise, Draco and the other's only inwardly groaned at the dark lords followers stupidity. They know how Harry treasure family and Rose Potter was something bigger than family. Oh how fucked they were right now.

"Great, now we need nothing less than ragnarok to stop him" Neville groaned. Everyone watched in confusion as Neville groaned along with the others. The death eater didn't even have time to see what was happening before a hand grabbed him by the throat.

With Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watch in shock and fascination as Harry Evans disappeared in a flash of black lightning and reappeared in front of the death eater. He watched with intent as the boy threw the evil wizard terrorist into the air before reappearing in front of him and kicked him in the chest before disappearing and reappearing again behind the death eater to kick him in the back. The process repeated for 10 minutes before Harry finally landed the final blow that sent the death eater through the tables.

With Rose.

Rose sat down on the flagstone floor with a shocked expression. How could such a young boy have such a deadly power. She wonders why someone so popular would want to be friends with her? He was too powerful.

"Harry" She whispered

With Harry

Harry stood over the fallen death eater with a menacing glare on his face. The death eater tried to reach for his wand but Harry's foot stopped him by stepping onto his wrist. Harry had an emotionless look on his face as he applied more pressure to his foot which caused the death eater to scream in pain. Everyone but the dimension travellers flinched when the death eater screamed in pain and suffering.

"Mr. Evans!" Minerva barked sternly "He is completely immobilized!" She said. The death eater prayed to whatever powerful entity there is so that the boy would listen what the women said "that is enough!" She added.

"Enough?" Harry whispered before adding more pressure which made some sick cracking sound. The death eater screamed in more pain as his bones cracked. Tears began to freely roll down his cheeks as he whimpered out a squeaky apology and begged for mercy"One death eater's life" Harry said before lifting his foot slowly, much to everyone's relief "Is barely enough" Harry added before bringing his foot onto the scared wizards throat.

"Mr. Evans!" Dumbledore thundered. Harry ignored the headmaster and added more pressure to his foot which caused the death eater to choke for his life. He grabbed Harry's legs but was too weak to even lift it up.

"Nobody move!" A commanding voice called. Harry looked behind him to see a group of aurors bursting into the halls while pointing their wands at him "step away from the death eater boy!" A blonde auror with blue eyes called. Harry remembered the man back from his old world.

"Lord Edward Greengrass" Harry greeted "How nice to finally see you" Harry said as he lifted his foot far enough to trap the death eater but still keep him breathing.

"How do you know my name?" Lord Greengrass asked in a commanding tone

"Your daughter is in the same year as me" Harry said "And please tell me why I shouldn't kill this waste of flesh?" Harry asked in a lazy tone.

"We still have to get him trialed" Edward Greengrass stated with authority in his tone.

"You know all too well lord Greengrass that the trial will be rigged by the other unknown death eaters and this scum will be free as soon as the sun rises" Harry said with frown "As a fellow grey faction I think we all know that what I say is true" He said. Edward cursed under his breath at the logic used by the eleven year old.

"Whatever the reasons..."

"Harry" Harry introduced himself "Harry James Evans" He said.

"Harry, we still need to give him a trial" Edward said. Harry sighed before he let's go of the wizard's throat which caused the man to suck in as much air as he could.

"As you wish" Harry sighed "But I want you to be at the next Wizengamot meeting " Harry said "There will be some new arrivals" Harry said as he and the others left the hall.

Dumbledore watched with interest, the boy could be a second key in stopping Voldemort and the key to his fame and glory as well as some other things. He just needs to play his cards right. Unfortunately, nothing beats a royal flush that was inside Harry's hands.

Inside the hall.

Harry and the three were walking down the hall towards the room of requirement when a voice called them out.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Rose running towards him.

"Yo" Harry greeted "what's up Rose flower?" Harry grinned. Rose blushed at the nickname but she shook her head before looking at the boy who won in the other world.

"I-I want to know!" Rose exclaimed. Harry and the others looked at the redhead in confusion

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"How did you do all of that! She exclaimed "How do you move so fast and how do you know all of those master level spells" She said.

"Ummm" Harry started "We train since we were young?" Harry said in an uncertain tone. Maybe this was his mother's genes acting up, in his old world, he would either ignore him or just forget about this from ever happening.

"Then I beg of you!" Rose cried "Please train me so that I can be strong too!" Rose begged as she bowed to the four which startled them. Startled wouldn't even be enough since they were downright shocked.

"Were you like this back then Potter?" Draco whispered to Harry who just shook his head negative in response.

"Ro-Rose" Harry called as he helped the girl up "I don't know if you are in your right mind right now or not but it's not easy" Harry started "But these thing takes years and a lot of dedication" Harry explained "And I'm not sure if you really want to do this Rose" He added as he looked at Rose straight in the eye "Why don't you take a breather for a few days and then you ask me again next time okay?" Harry asked with a smile. Rose just smiled before standing near Harry.

"C-can I at least hang o-out with you guys?" Rose asked like a little child. Harry's and the other's eyes twitched at the cuteness.

"Sure" Draco replied "In fact why don't you follow us to a secret room where we hang out" He said, sliding next to Rose and dropped his arm around her neck

"Secret rooms?" Rose asked in confusion. Harry just face palmed with Neville as Blaise and Draco struck a dramatic pose while screaming.

"To the secret room!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed. In their old world, Draco and Blaise would always bring up the wrong jokes at the wrong times and this one wasn't any different here.

Inside the room of requirement.

Rose stood at the centre of a large bar like room. She had a shocked expression on her face before a grin threatening to split her face appeared.

"Oh Merlin!" Rose shrieked as she ran from one pool table to the dart board to the pinball machine and other attractions. Harry smiled softly at the childish manner Rose was showing "This is awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Shame she's being taught to be a warrior" Neville said as he stood beside Harry. Harry's smile disappeared and a scowl appeared on his face.

"We're killing Voldemort that the DMLE" Harry said as he looked at Neville with a serious expression "I refuse to let him go any further than that" Harry growled as he looked at a skull that was sitting on the shelf.

"So? What do you think Potter?" Blaise asked the redhead.

"It's awesome! When did you find out about this place?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"First month here" Draco smirked "But you don't wanna know the reasons's though" Draco laughed. Harry looked at the corner of his eyes to see Neville walking out of the room. Harry sighed when he saw Neville walk out.

"He's going to do it" Harry said to himself "She's gonna have nightmares" Harry sighed as he walked towards Rose.

That evening.

Daphne was in the great hall with everyone else. She looked down into her soup with disinterest, it had been a tiring day and she had no interest to talk with anyone. She had spent the whole evening trying to figure out how the boys in her age could move as fast as lightning.

She turned her head and saw Neville Frank Longbottom looking as serious as ever but would smile from time to time when Draco told him a joke. Harry was eating while reading a book and Draco was trying to make himself look like a fool. She could see the power radiating off these three and the experience that was etched on their eyes when they were fighting earlier.

Her world suddenly faded to black and she saw herself floating in nothing but darkness.

"It seems that I have a female heir" A voice said behind her. She looked behind her to see a man standing in a dominating position. He had waist length raven black hair, lightning blue eyes, pale skin and clean shaved face. He was wearing a green hoodie with silver rings around the sleeves, black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked in her usual ice queen persona.

"Ah" The man smirked "My own heir does not know me" The man chuckled almost in a dark way "I'm sure everyone in the snake pit can draw this symbol with their eyes closed" The man said as he brought his ring up and showed it to the girl.

Daphne gasped in shock. The man's ring had a silver symbol of a snake, only one person has ever worn that ring."Salazar Slytherin" She whispered in shock.

"Good" Salazar said as he placed his hands into his pocket "Now, please tell me the status of my house" He ordered. He noticed the worried and nervous look on his heiress's face "What're you afraid of, I'm not going to eat you" He sighed "That's Sylvester's job" He muttered out.

"I'm sorry lord Slytherin sir!" Daphne bowed in respect and fear "But over your death, the inhabitants of the slytherin's house has gained many pureblood supermacist and has tainted the house's ambitious goal!" She stated in a rushed and panicked tone "Almost 70 percent of the house percentage has been chosen because they were cunning instead of being ambitious!" She cried.

Salazar watched the girl with a skeptical look "I was only going to ask you if any Slytherin found my chambers yet or not" He said. Daphned stood up and looked at the man in confusion "What? You think I give a dragon's dung about who the hat chooses to be in my house!" He exclaimed "I just care if my heir is placed in a house other than mine" He said.

"S-sorry for interrupting my l-lord-" Daphne gave a terrified yelp when a lightning bolt struck in front of Daphne.

"Don't refer me as 'lord' or anything that's annoying" He snarled "Just 'sir' is enough" He huffed before looked back at Daphne "Now continue" He ordered.

"Y-yes Sir!" She exclaimed "No one has been able to find out about the chamber of secrets because it was proved to be a myth" Daphne replied meekly.

"And how was it proven?" Salazar asked skeptically.

"They found a piece of paper with your name on it that states so" She explained. Salazar gained an alarmed look before he appeared instantly in front of the blonde girl.

"Did you see what the signature looked like?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Now, Daphne was scared out of her knickers and the fact that the most powerful wizard in the founders era was glaring at her wasn't helping.

"I-it had the initial S.S" She stuttered out in fear. Salazar groaned before turning around and scratched his head while mumbling about something that was related to tramps, mudbloods, good for nothing feather brains and annoying women "Is so-something the m-matter sir?" Daphne asked.

 **"Just what did** _ **I**_ **say in the letter?"** He asked in a more dangerous tone that Daphne swore that she would be dead if he sounded even more dangerous.

"The chamber of secrets is a myth and my heir is dead" She said meekly.

 _ **"YOU FUCKING BIRD BRAIN!"**_ Daphne yelped in fear _**"WHEN MY HEIR FIND YOURS ROWENA! I SWEAR VENGEANCE! THIS I SWEAR ON MY TOMB!"**_ He roared as a massive cyclone of magical energy swirled around the Slytherin house founder. A barricade appear in front of Daphne which she gladly took cover behind to escape the enraged wizards wrath.

 **With Susan Bones.**

Susan whistled happily as she flipped through anoyher page of her novel. It was one of the few things that she picked up from Blaise who picked it up from Neville but that still didn't stop them from smoking those cancer sticks. Sure, wizard and witches can't get normal cancer, but she still find that annoying.

"A penny for your thought?" A feminine voice said to the Hufflepuff. Susan smiled as she noticed her surroundings turned completely white and she was sitting in front of a blonde haired woman with tan skin and beautiful lightning blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress from the medieval era.

"Not really lady Hufflepuff" Susan said as she closed near novel and placed it onto the table "What do I owe you of this visit?" She asked the founder.

"Just visiting my heir" She said "So, I have been hearing rumors that the heir of Rowena is dating the heir to the Drakul line" She whispered in a scandalous tone.

"Yes" Susan giggled "But the heir doesn't know" Susan added as the two ladies gossiped.

With Rose. (Later that night)

Rose was walking down the hall to go to the Gryffindor common room. She had a lot in her mind, but mostly it was about Harry. How did he find the room of requirement? How did he do all of those things? And why was he acting like a sadistic bastard earlier?

"Let's see" Rose mumbled to herself "First he's powerful, he can turn into a Phoenix and he doesn't trust anyone but his friends and me" she listed. Unknown to her, a pair of arms reached put behind her and grabbed her while covering her mouth.

 **Okay guys! So what did you think? Please leave a review alright guys!? Review is love!**

 **Anyways, the next update might be a little bit late since I have to culinary class during the day and theory culinary class in the evening. It's tiring, but yeah someone's gotta do it.**

 **When does a man die? Is it when he shot by a pistol? No! is it when he is raked by an incurable disease? No! is it when he eats a bowl of soup filled with poisonous mushroom? No! They die when they are forgotten.**

 **So don't forget me.**

 **Please leave a review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! So, I know it's been a long period of time since I had updated my stories and everything. Trust me when I say this, I had no idea! How long it had been since I updated this story. I was too busy with college work and all, I had forgotten about this story.**

 **So, I in my haste typed away like a frog hopping away from a snake and like a cat spotting a fish on a plate, typed away to finish this story.**

 **Anyways, I heard about the Orlando incident…. I was speechless to hear that incident happen, I happen to have a muslim friend and let me tell you something everyone! It is hurting them! It is ruining the image of a religion! My friend has been nothing but a patient man, I and my gang put him through tough shit before and you know what he said?**

 ** _"_** ** _This is all a task for me, I'll be patient"_** **I was shocked, oh yeah. The only time that I ever saw him break down was during his parent's funeral. So, I just want to say this for the first and last time my dear readers.**

 **Just because a single bird has a different colour and it goes do damage to you….. Do not hate the other who are innocent.**

 **What the shooter did was not the way of the muslim, say's my friend. A man who commits suicide is not a muslim. It is written in the Quran.**

 **On with the story and may the souls of victims rest in peace.**

Chapter 8: Fluff awaits us.

Rose's eyes widened in shock when someone covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark area of the hallway. She tried to struggle but her attacker told her something.

"Stop struggling!" Her attacked hissed. She turned her head and saw a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hawwy?" Rose asked in a muffled tone. Just then they heard some people passing by and one Drake Malfoy shouting orders.

"Where did she go! Find her at all cost!" Drake shouted to his followers. Rose stayed silent and watch Harry who had a hardened expression on his face as he listened on. She was confused on why her raven haired friend was being so cautious.

"I think they're gone" Harry whispered. Harry looked at Rose and noticed where his other hand was at. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that his hand was groping Rose's left A cup breast. If you could call it groping.

Rose on the other hand had to hold back the urge to scream 'pervert' and slap Harry. Her face now somehow was now in a shade that would have put the tomatoes and Strawberry's to shame. She could feel all of her blood rushing to her face.

Just as she was about to scream bloody murder, Harry quickly tightened his hold onto her. She let out a cute squeak in surprise before her eyes met Harry's focused glare.

 _"I want to know how the Death Eaters managed to get in here Severus"_ Rose knew that voice. She could identify that voice any day.

 _"I don't know headmaster"_ Snape sighed " _Someone must have found a way to brought a portkey in"_ Snape said. Rose felt confused and shocked when she felt Harry's hand groped her chest firmly. She let out a silent moan which caused Harry's middle fingers to slip pass her lips.

Harry, who was angry at Snape who was lying to the foolish headmaster felt the damp and soft thing on his middle finger. He looked at Rose and his blush returnee full force! Their position could be considered as erotic if no one asked!

"H-Harry" Rose whispered in a moaning tone. If this was the old world, then Harry would have no problem stripping and fuck any witch senseless.

"Stay still" Harry whispered with a bright blush on his face "I'm not doing this on purpose" He hissed as he brought his finger out of her mouth. They listened as the headmaster and the potion master talk to each other about tightening the security.

Rose wasn't listening to the conversation no! She was too busy looking at Harry's expression which she could see a spark of anger and grudge in them. What had these two done to Harry that would make him hate them?

 _'Just leave already you bastards!'_ Harry thought angrily.

 _"Alright Severus, I will be taking my leave"_ Dumbledore said as the two leave the hallways. After a few minutes, Harry and Rose walked out from the shadows.

"What're they up to?" Harry asked himself in a quiet tone.

"Harry?" Rose called. Harry turned around and could have sworn that every drop of his blood drained from his face. In front of him was Rose who was glaring at him and looking eerily the same like Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Y-yeah?" Harry asked in a nervous tone.

"If you ever touch me without my permission" She growled out "I will seriously hurt you" She huffed before turning around and walked away.

Meanwhile.

Draco was walking beside Hermione, his bat clinging onto his shoulder and Hermione was reading while walking.

"You're gonna bump into someone if you keep that up" Draco said.

"Hmm" Hermione hummed.

"Weasley is trying to lift your skirt"

"Hmm"

"You have a great arse"

"Hmm"

"You're getting married to me next year"

"Hmm"

"You didn't show up for Flitwick's test and you just failed" Draco said in a flat tone. Hermione snapped her head to Draco with a paranoid look.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked in fear. Draco saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm joking" Draco said which made Hermione sigh in relief "Seriously, you' re not going to find a boyfriend if you keep doing these kind of things" He sighed as he looked at her.

"But I like reading" She pouted.

 _'And so does Scorpius and Hugo'_ Draco thought dryly "I know, but at least appreciate reality for once Granger" he said "although reality is a bit screwed up" He chuckled.

"Say, are you free tomorrow Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at the muggleborn girl with a confused look.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Draco thought as he kept on staring at the bushy haired girl. He used a little bit of legiminecy and found out that she was trying to figure him out. _'Cute, but it's going to take more than that to figure me out wife dearest'_ Draco thought.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked in a fake curious tone.

"I was wondering if you w-" Draco tried to focus on what she was saying but somehow all he could see was her lips moving and her voice growing fainter every minute. Darkness slowly claimed him.

With Harry.

Harry was still following Rose, just in case something happened again and so that Malfoy wouldn't try anything. He suddenly felt light headed, he noticed his vision slowly fading and he couldn't hear anything, he quickly turned his attention to Rose and saw she was leaning against the wall for support while clutching her head.

"Rose" Harry gasped before his body slumped onto the ground with Rose following after.

With Draco.

Draco _opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in the centre of the forbidden forest. He looked at his attire and noticed that he was wearing a black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks and barefooted. In his hand was his wand and he also felt uncomfortable in his current position._

 _He turned around and saw that he was surrounded by humanoid pitch black creatures that were staring back at him. Draco felt his body move on his own and a large broadsword appeared in his other hand._

 _"Come out Hermione" Draco's eyes widened in shock when he heard himself saying that. A slightly older Hermione walked out of the shadows and faced Draco._

 _She was wearing her Hogwarts attire underneath a white cloak. Draco noted that her sclera was pitch black and her eyes were blood red._

 _"Hello Draco" Hermione smiled._

 _"Hermione, please stop this" Draco pleaded "I know you're still in there babe" Draco said "please fight it" He said in a choking tone._

 _"But I don't want to fight it" Hermione said in a dreamy tone "It feels too good" She said with a hollow smile._

 _Draco felt a stinging pain pierce heart._

 _"I'm sorry Hermione" Draco whispered as he pointed his wand at her "avada kedavra" Draco whispered as a green streak of light shot out of his wand._

With Harry.

 _Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw what shocked him to the core. Everyone that he knew were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Draco, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, the Weasley's, Daphne... And Rose._

 _"What happened?" Harry asked in shock and fear. Harry rushed over to Rose and examined her body. Just then, he saw what made his blood run cold. Another him was standing in front of him but he had messy red hair, pale skin and his sclera were black with yellow irises. "Who are you?!" Harry demanded as he whipped out his wand._

 _"Who am I?" The Harry clone asked with a bloodthirsty grin "I... Am you!" He exclaimed as he whipped out his wand and everything went white._

 _"Not... The light... Is good... Alpha... Determine... Justice is... Let...darkness swallow the light... Dark purgatory." A voice echoed through Harry's head._

In reality.

Harry's eyes snapped open and saw that he had chains wrapped around him and multiple glowing magical runes floating around him. He looked around and saw Neville, Blaise and Susan who had their wands pointed at him. He then noticed the multiple scorch marks in the hallways that they were in and a lot of fist sized hole on the walls and ceiling.

"What... Happened?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Is that really you Harry?" Neville panted as he cautiously pointed his wand at the green eyed boy.

"Yeah it's me" Harry said "What happened here anyways?" Harry asked again.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Susan asked.

"Not really" Harry said "All I remember was passing out" Harry added as he looked around.

"Look at your hands Harry" Blaise ordered. Harry looked down and saw what made his heart stop. His hands now looked like a black gauntlet with a large orb at the back of his hand. The gauntlet seemed to be absorbing all of the light instead of reflecting it. (Imagine issei hyoudo's first form of boosted gear but it's black instead of red)

"W-what the hell happened to my hand!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"We don't know but it was hell for us to bloody stop you" Neville stated as the chains came undone and the runes disappeared "You shot black fireball out of your hands, you breathed black fire, you fired a _reducto_ from your finger that was about 20 times stronger" He reported "But what made me curious is why you were trying to go to the quidditch pitch" Neville voiced out.

"I don't even remember what I was doing and you expect me to remember what I wanted to do?" Harry asked his friend. Just then, the gauntlet suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"Okay, let's forget about the black gauntlet and try to figure out what's going on" Harry said seriously.

Later that night.

Harry was staring out of the window with a serious look as he stared at the moon. He held his intense gaze.

"So what do you think happened, Potter?" Draco asked from a dark corner of the room.

"I don't know Draco" Harry replied "Either what we saw was a prophecy or either a vision" Harry sighed "It seems that we both have a huge role to play in this world" He said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Any suggestions there partner?" Draco asked.

"Proceed with caution Draco" Harry ordered "This world may be the same but it's still not our world and things can happen when we least expect" Harry stated.

"Understood" Draco nodded "What will you be doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"I'll keep an eye on Rose" Harry stated before walking over to the table and picked up both his wand "Who knows what Dumbledore will do to her" Harry sighed.

"I'm going to go and check up on Hermione" Draco said as he disappeared into the shadows. Harry continued to stare at the moon with a question in his mind.

 _'_ _what else do you have in store for me fate?'_ He thought.

The next day.

Draco was sitting at his table with what looked like a stack of papers in front of him. He was currently signing the papers. His expression was that of a serious head house that looked like something serious was going to happen.

"Gee, I wonder how you guessed that author?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone. No breaking the fourth wall please Draco~. Draco sighed as he continued to fill in the paperwork. Apparently, Dracula had a few investments made within Hogsmeade and now he had to fill in the paperwork to claim and secure the profit.

"Draco?" A feminine voice greeted the blonde. He looked to his side and saw Hermione standing in front of her with her luggage.

"Is there something you want 'Mione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Call me Hermione Draco" She said in her usual strict tone. Draco just sighed before waving his hand, signalling a 'whatever' gesture "Anyways, I want to ask you about something" She said as she took a seat across from him.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Draco asked the girl. He restrained himself from laughing at her for puffing her cheeks out.

"Do you know anything about the philosopher stone?" Draco's quill instantly stopped in mid-motion and he stiffened internally.

"How do you know about the stone?" Draco asked the muggleborn.

"I found out when I was reading a book but the pages were torn and it only told who created it" She said.

"I would advise that you stop whatever it is you are searching Hermione" He said in a stern tone. She was about to protest but he suddenly relaxed and leaned back into his seat "But knowing you, you would probably just ignore me and keep on searching" He sighed before he snapped his finger and an elf appeared beside him.

"Did you need something Lord Drakul?" The elf asked in a timid tone.

"Please retrieve me the book titled 'unfolded secrets, volume 15' from my personal library" Draco ordered, ignoring the disapproving look from the bushy haired girl "And make sure you bring me a goblet of blood please" He added before the elf disappeared with a soft pop.

"Why do you have a house elf?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"Why wouldn't I have a house elf?" Draco asked in a curious tone as her raised an eyebrow _'seriously, we had around 25 house elves back then wh-… right, slavery thing all over again'_ Draco internally sighed. Sometimes, he hated to repeat everything…. Especially if his future-soon-to-be-alternate-universe-wife didn't know about this and he had to replay everything. "Sit down Granger" Draco ordered with a sigh "This is going to be a long explanation" He said as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

Meanwhile.

Harry stood in front of a massive wall sized chalkboard inside his private bedroom. Countless deductions were written on the board and countless arrows pointed at one another on the board. Sticky notes were also stuck to the frame of the board.

"This is getting too stupid" He sighed as he sat down onto the carpeted floor. _'if Rose truly is the one who I think she is then we have a really bad situation in our hands'_ Harry thought "Just how much are longer are you trying to fuck with me fate?" He asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

 **End of chapter 8**

 **So, tell me how it was in the review. Please do not just go and read and not leave a review. Read, think, review, leave. Thank you! Whoever has an android or IOS device you can download the fanfiction reader app from the playstore or the appstore by spicy mango.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up my peeps!? It's been so long since i last updated, how long has it been i have no idea. Anyways, i'm sorry for not updating sooner but my life has been a bit rough.**

 **First, i have a financial crisis happening right now but it's all smooth for now and i am focusing on working on my financial problems.  
**

 **Second, my girlfriend broke up with me on our second anniversary... Yeah, it wasn't pretty... trust me.**

 **third, i have an exam earlier and i needed to study. Hope you guys can understand my problems.**

 **a thank you and a shout out for the following authors**

 **andjelija. nenic (Thanks for reviewing, your welcome for the story. Anyways, keep on supporting me and i'll keep on posting this story)  
unanonymous (Thank you for pointing out the problem i had with the last chapter. appreciate it a lot and thanks for the help)  
Cecilianob (Thanks for the support girl! Hope to hear from you soon!) **

Chapter 9: Acceptance, Avenger and party crasher.

Harry surpassed a sigh of frustration as he raked his fingers through his hair. It had been another hectic day and today was finally the day when some of the students leave Hogwarts to spend time with their family. The Weasley's were already off and they wanted to see if they can get with their alternate wives in a faster pace. He didn't know if he wanted to stop them or just go with it.

"You're not going home?" Harry asked his counterpart. He was wearing a black high collared jacket with a white zipper, black cargo pants and a pair of white sneakers. His hair was being held back by a white headband.

"No, I don't think my relatives mind" Rose said with a sigh as she stared at the wizard chess board.

"So, have you thought about you 'mother's proposition?" Harry asked as he sat down beside the redhead. Rose looked at Harry in confusion before she realized what he was talking about.

"How do you still remember about that?" Rose asked "I thought Lady Death had already wiped out your memory" She said.

"Let's just say that I'm a diehard fan of death" Harry chuckled.

"I see" Rose said in a suspicious tone "I really wanted parents but I don't want them to be with someone like me" She sighed "I don't want to burden them with someone like me" She added before wiping away a stray tear.

' _somehow, somewhere, I think Death is choking the hell out of Fate'_ Harry thought nervously "Rose. You have to think straight about this, she's death" Harry started "She'll know what'll happen and what is supposed to happen, I think she knows what she's doing" Harry said "And another thing, I don't think she's going to mind you being her daughter" He shrugged.

"That's true" Rose said as she rested her chin onto her palm "But what about everyone else? I don't want people surrounding me because I'm death's daughter" She said.

"I don't think Death will let anyone know" Harry said "And even if Lady Death becomes your mother and Lord Peverell becomes your father, I don't think they'll ever replace your real parents" He said with a soft smile as he looked at the ceiling "Because they will always be there to protect you, life or afterlife" He said as he felt a strange feeling of nostalgia hitting him like a wave.

"Harry" Rose said in admiration before she looked back at the chess piece and smiled "Then I've made my decision!" She said "I will become Lady Death's daughter!" She said.

"And you just had to announce it as loud as you can" Harry sighed but fortunately time had stopped before she could scream it to the world. A black blur appeared behind Rose and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh my lord!" A cheerful feminine voice reached the two children's ears "I finally have a daughter!" Rose turned around to see Death grinning down to her.

"Lady D- Mom!" Rose laughed as she turned around and returned the embrace. Harry just smiled before standing up and leaving the room. Rose looked to the side and noticed that Harry was now gone "Harry?" She asked.

Meanwhile.

Harry walked up the flight of stairs and walked pass the talking portraits. He then stopped in front a certain item. The mirror.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again" Harry chuckled sadly as he walked to the mirror and sat down in front of it. As he sat down in front of the mirror, his reflection began to distort and a young and lean muscular man stood in front of the mirror.

The man had messy untamable raven black hair, bright green eyes and creamy white skin. He was wearing a scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck, a white long sleeved shirt and black pants while barefooted.

"Hey there bastard" Harry chuckled with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, another figure walked towards him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The woman had shoulder length wavy scarlet red hair, creamy white skin and bright ocean blue eyes as well as a curvy body. She was wearing an oversized pink knit sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

"Lynette" Harry whispered in shock as the woman inside the mirror smiled and nodded her head before he noticed her saying something.

' _Live, love, live your life to the fullest'_ Harry grit his teeth and held back the tears inside his eyes from spilling like a river. He eventually slammed his fist onto the ground, causing the floor to produce spider cobweb cracks onto the ground.

"Voldemort" Harry growled as his eyes flashed green and tribal tattoos began crawling up his neck and cheeks "I'll kill you, even if it's the last thing I do" He added as he glared at the mirror. The image of him and the woman faded and was replaced by Harry standing over Voldemort with his index finger pointed at the dark lord and a menacing grin etched onto his face.

That night.

Harry stood in front of his window with his arms folded behind his back as he stared at the moon and the snow falling from the sky. He sighed before closing his eyes and opened them back.

"How long are you going to hide in the shadows Sung?" Harry asked without turning around. A boy a year younger than Harry walked out of the shadows. The boy had silver swept back Mohawk hair, pale skin, his eyes seemed to be closed down to a pair of narrowed slits and his lips were widened into a wide mocking smile. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black slack pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Ma, Ma" Sung said "I could never pass you now could I?" He asked the black haired teen.

"Considering that we are rivals" Harry said as he turned around to face the boy "I have to always be on my toes" He explained.

"Anyways, just to let you know there mate" Sung said "It seems that a selected few has been chosen to be back and guess what" He smiled. Harry just lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Enlighten me then" Harry said.

"What is it that we 'the resurrected' have in common?" Sung asked the ex-boy who lived. Harry struck a thinking pose before he returned his gaze back to the silvernette "We are all not virgins and we all had the one strange incident during our weddings" He explained.

"Huh, you mean the strange glow?" Harry asked "And didn't the old hags from the higher ups said something about soul mate's or something like that?" He asked in confusion.

Sung nodded before walking over to Harry's bed and sat down on the bed. Harry watched as Sung's smile disappear and was replaced with a scowl. If there's a time when Sung's smile will disappear, it would be when something is wrong.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked his rival. Sung looked at Harry dead in the eyes, Harry noticed the narrowed slit's opening slightly to reveal a pair of lavender colored eyes.

"Luna saw me kill some death eaters in cold blood" Sung explained in a serious tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked in confusion "I mean, you are a black ops wizard operative right?" Harry stated.

"That's the problem" Sung said "I was in my uniform when she saw me and now her dad is publishing a story about me" He stated.

"I'm sensing another but here" Harry said as he walked over to Sung.

"I was reborn a few weeks before Helena Angelica Lovegood was assassinated" Sung said in a serious tone.

"I still fail to see the reason" Harry stated. Sung just sighed before running his fingers through his hair and looked at Harry. Harry noticed his eyes opening slightly and revealed a pair of silver blue eyes.

"She thought I was about to assassinate Luna" Sung said.

"Do you want me to clear your name?" Harry asked.

"Why else would I come to you?" Sung asked in a teasing tone as his smile came back with full force. Harry nodded before waving off into the air.

"I'll get it done after I settle a tie a few knots on my end" Harry stated before Sung nodded and walked back towards the shadows and disappearing without a single sound "If there's anything that could beat him in the creepy contest then I'll cut my own balls" He chuckled before continuing to stare at the moon.

The next day inside Harry's room.

Harry walked to his mirror and saw his full appearance. He had taken the aging potion and his appearance now looked mature. Sure, he now has shoulder length hair and his muscles looked more defined but that doesn't mean that they'll make him look the same after he was reverted back to his normal age.

He was currently wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black fitted leather jacket, black gloves, black cargo pants, black sneakers and a blue pendant that was hanging loosely around his neck. He had received the pendant last night after his 'parents' had sent it to him via flaming blue phoenix.

"You're going like that Potter?" A voice echoed inside Harry's room. Harry looked inside the mirror and saw an older looking Draco wearing a golden armor.

"Where did you find the armor of rebellion Draco?" Harry asked in an interested tone.

"I went to visit the Drakul manor and found it inside the master bedroom" Draco stated. Harry's eyes then went over to Draco's hair.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asked. Draco just smirked before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Like it? Hair regrown potion and a few snips could do wonder" Draco smirked in a smug tone. Draco's hair was now shoulder length and the sides were buzzed off leaving only the top and back portion. He also styled them into a slicked back.

Harry just sighed before an older Blaise walked into view within the mirror.

Blaise was wearing a green vest underneath a long silver coat and a silver ascot wrapped around his neck, green pants and a pair of boots.

"You look like you're about to go to war Draco" Blaise commented with a whistle at Draco "A very rich war" He said.

"This is my little sister's wedding after all" Draco said in a non-caring tone before a feral grin was carved onto his face "And I'm going to do everything in my power to crash it!" Draco laughed.

"Talk about having a sister complex" A snide comment made everyone turn their attention to the muscular Neville but not too bulky. He was wearing a red button up dress shirt, black jeans and a pair of dress shoes.

"It's called being protective Longbottom" Draco huffed "And I'm also against arranged marriage" He said "Which is why I have just the curse that will do just that" He grinned.

"You came up with a spell?" Harry asked the blonde in confusion.

"That's right" Draco stated "I researched a few old slabs of stones and found something interesting" He added.

"Care to enlighten us?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It goes like this…

Malfoy Manor.

The large dark like manor were filled with countless people but it was just a fact that they were from two houses. One was the Malfoy's and the other would be the Quest family. Yes, this is the day that the youngest son of the Quest family gets two young and adorable wives.

"Lord Malfoy" Gregory Quest greeted. Sure, the man has a thick beard and a portly body and white hair due to old age… Okay he does look like a fat bastard. What did you expect? He had that aura of snobbish richness around him!

"Lord Quest" Lucius greeted with a smile as he shook the man's hand "How was your trip?" He asked the older man.

"It was terrific Lord Malfoy" The portly man laughed in a pompous laugh. Within the shadows, a pair of purple eyes glowed slightly before disappearing into the darkness.

"What was that?" a pair of twins asked curiously.

"Hey! Pay attention to your husband when he's talking to you!" A portly boy shouted as spit spewed out of his mouth and landed on the twin's faces.

' _I'm going to kill that brat'_ A silent whisper reached everyone's ears as the music suddenly stopped.

"Who stopped the music?" Lucius asked in a calm but angered tone. The main door swung open violently and a group of men walked in. The first one was a golden armored man which head was covered by a golden helmet mask. His long red cape bellowed behind him.

The second man looked like a bad boy muggle with a pair of sharp aviator. The cigarette in his mouth only served to prove him more badass.

The third one was a bulky and muscular looking man that had a scowl on his face. Though, no one would expect this man to know over 30 books worth of curses and killing curses.

The last one was a lean muscular man wearing a royal like coat with a mocking smile on his face.

"I heard from my heir that my great grandchildren were getting married" Said the armored wearing man.

"And who might you be Lord mysterious?" Lord Quest asked in a challenging tone. The armored man stared down at the portly man for a few seconds before Quest was sent flying soaring into the air and connected with the wall with a loud boom, leaving a deep imprint of the portly man. Everyone stared in shock and awe as they didn't even see the man move from his spot nor did he move at all.

"How ridiculous" The armored man said in a restrained tone "Have the mortal's really forgotten me?" He chuckled "How could you have forgotten the fear that I have spread!" He laughed maniacally.

"Enough of your little speech there Gabriel" The bad boy said in a bored tone before looking at the shocked crowd "Sorry to barge in like this, but we got a message from the heir of Drakul" The Bad boy explained "My name's Logan Emrys, ex-lord of the house of Emry's" Logan "And this royal stuck up walking tin can is Gabriel Belmont the fifth, the ex-lord of the house Drakul/Vampires" He said which earned a groan from the golden armored man.

"My name is Wolfram Cross Wolf, ex-lord of the house of Wolf" The dark skinned man said "A very displeasure to meet you all" He smirked.

"Dragoon" The bulky man introduced himself "Leonardo Dragoon" The man added "Ex-lord of the house of Dragons" Leonardo said with a hard glare.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lucius asked "Lord Drakul?"

"I came to save my heir's little sisters from this distasteful marriage" Gabriel said with a growl before his helmet glowed brightly. When the light dispersed, Lucius watched in shock and horror at the face that was he was facing.

"No" Lucius said in shock as he fell onto his ass "You can't be here! You're supposed to be dead! I saw father kill you!" Lucius roared. Everyone stared in shock as the un-touchable Lucius Malfoy backpedaled away from the armor wearing man.

"Oh trust me dear _Grandson_ of mine" Gabriel said with a mocking smirk. Gabriel looked a lot like the older version of Draco, plus a tattoo of a bat at the center of his forehead "I'm as good as dead" He grinned in a blood thirsty way "Now, shall we play?" He asked.

 **End chapter**

 **Thank you to those who supported me this far. I am not abandoning this story and no i'm not resting or putting this story on hiatus. Please leave a review thank you! Was that really Draco or is it another person?**

 **Disclaimer : i don't own Harry potter. I just own the OC.**

 **RIDIKOULAS OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What up my peeps. this is Ridikoulas here and sorry for not updating faster. i got a serious case of the writer's block and let's just say i banged my head against the wall way too many times. Anyways, i have some test for my culinary course and it took one hell of a toll on me and let's just say that i got a minor headache.**

 **headache+writers block= one hell of an annoyance**

 **also! i hate to say this but i will be putting some soft lemon squeeze into the next chapter... don't look at me like that! what did you think when you saw the rated M sign? seriously, cheer or something if you're a pervert and no i'm not a pervert... i'm Jiraiya.**

 **okay, enough randomness and back to seriousness. Rose's wand will still be intact for the remainder of the time and expect Harry smashing Dursley's house into smeetherins to save Rose from being raped! yes i know i'm being a spoiler here but you don't know when that will happen... :3**

 **on with the story!**

Chapter 10: The house fight, fear the twilight.

Everyone readied their wand as the four men stood at the door. Lucius then whipped out his wand and pointed to Gabriel.

" _Bombarda!"_ Lucius exclaimed as a white light shot out of his wand. Gabriel looked at the approaching light with disinterest.

" _Repellam/Repel"_ Gabriel muttered without moving. The charm suddenly swerved and flew back to Lucius but instead of hitting the lord, it flew past his head and struck the grand staircase. The staircase exploded into a burst of white smoke and pebbles "I expected better of my grandson and that's saying something since I expected nothing" He mocked with a smirk.

" _Confringo!"_ Lucius roared as he pointed his wand at the four men. Gabriel just continued to smirk before his lips moved and a charm escaped his mouth.

" _Frigidus caelis/frozen heaven"_ Soon, the fire streaming towards him suddenly froze instantly before falling to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces. Everyone watched in fear and awe as the armored man laughed when the fire suddenly froze.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Lucius screamed as a streak of green light shot out of his wand. Gabriel's grin widened as he swung his hand and swatted away the killing curse. The killing curse flew towards the wall and it glows green for a moment before faded "No….. This can't be" Lucius whispered in fear.

"Oh believe it you worthless grandson" Gabriel grinned as he walked towards the scared Lucius. The crowd wanted to do something but after seeing Gabriel swat away a killing curse….. nobody dared to try anything. Seriously? What would you readers do? The guy just swatted away a curse that can kill you by contact.

"H-How did you swat away the killing curse?" Lucius whispered in shock and fear. Gabriel then squatted down to Lucius's level and grinned bloodthirstily.

"After a few hundred years in hell is all it takes" Gabriel said before standing up and walked over to the two trembling twins that witnessed in fear at what the golden armored man could do "Oh my, for such an ugly face. You sure do breed a pair of beautiful twins Lucius" Gabriel grinned.

"S-Stay back! I-I know how to do magic!" Aquarius warned. Draco wanted to laugh, seeing his baby sister's tears pouring out but still trying to be intimidating.

"Oh my lord" Gabriel exclaimed as he scooped up the two kids "You two much more adorable than what your older brother described!" He said as he nuzzled his cheek against theirs. Lucius then raised his wand, noted with his trembling hands, to cast another killing curse. Before he could succeed, a hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"I wouldn't do that Lord Malfoy" Logan chided as he puffed out a cloud of smoke "We're really protective of each other" He smirked.

"Who are you people?" Lucius growled as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh us? We're just a few of the people that will rid the wizarding world of corruption" Logan grinned sadistically.

That night.

Harry appeared inside his room via teleportation runes and he instantly saw a package on his bed. Harry saw the wrapped package with a piece of paper on it.

' _Hey son! Just wanted to give you this present! Anyways, meet you up soon!- mom and dad'_ Harry smiled slightly at the present before opening it and saw a pair of mirror on it. He opened the mirror and smiled brightly at it.

"Hello handsome" Harry joked before tucking away the mirror. Harry suddenly felt a very cunning idea pop into his head.

After Christmas

Harry was sitting at his table in a bored manner and all alone. Why you readers ask? Well, Rose eventually caught a very high fever and now she's in the medical wing. He gave the mirror to her while she was asleep and was hoping she would wake up soon.

"So, I wonder how lonely it is for us to be here at this table Evans" Harry looked to his side and saw Draco with his chin on the surface of the table.

"Heh, look on the bright side Draco" Harry sighed "No one is going to annoy us" He said which made Draco nod his head in satisfaction "That's until the freshies come and get sorted into our house and we have to sit with the professors" He said which created an aura of depression appear at their table.

"Oh fuck me sideways" Draco groaned as he slammed his head onto the table "For once I just want one good thing to happen to me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Good morning Draco" Draco looked to the side and his face instantly lit up "I would like to ask you of some favor" Hermione said as she took a seat in front of him.

"And I lost him" Harry sighed with a smirk on his face. He faced forward and saw the teachers beginning their conversation _'what are you planning Dumb-old-door?'_ Harry thought as his eyebrow furrowed and continued to glare at the elderly wizard. Unknown to the old man, Harry had more magical core than the whole Hogwarts combined and he had more spells in his sleeves. Harry subtly took out his black colored wand and silently cast a dark charm onto the floor.

That night.

Harry stood at the center of the room of requirement. Harry was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants with a pair of black boots. It would have been funny to see an 11 year old wear these type of clothing but it wasn't funny when Rose Potter was in danger.

"Ready to go Potter" Draco said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was wearing a short sleeved version of Harry's attire.

"Wolf reporting for duty" Blaise said with a smirk as he stood beside Susan who was holding a flute in her hand.

"Let's go" Neville said in a serious tone. They all nodded and made their way to the third floor where the philosopher stone was.

"Shadow Aurors, deploy now!" Harry exclaimed as they all sprinted down the hall but made no noise whatsoever. Their footsteps slammed onto the ground but not even a speck of sound echoed their steps, the only thing that accompanied them were the cold night wind and the smoky breath flowing out of their mouth as they breathed "Susan, begin first contact" Harry ordered. Susan nodded before bringing up the flute to her lips and began playing as Harry opened the door.

"Uh boys?" Susan called. Harry and his partners all looked inside to see Fluffy already sleeping with an enchanted harp playing a song to Fluffy the dog.

"Oh come on! I even enchanted the bloody flute!" Blaise exclaimed "And I even hoped t-"

"Less talking more trying to destroy the dark wanker" Harry interrupted Blaise as they jumped down the trapdoor.

" **ignis solis sphaera"** Draco exclaimed when he spotted the vine like plants trying to grab them. The vines all retreated back into the darkness when three balls of fire encircled them.

"Come on!" Blaise exclaimed as they ran into the long and winding pathways before they came to a stop at a high ceiling room which contained countless flying keys "Draco!" Blaise called as Draco nodded and pointed his wand towards the wall before he noticed something else.

"The….door's opened" Draco said in a quiet tone "Someone was already here Potter" Draco stated with a growl.

"Oh no" Harry and Draco paled as they rushed into the room with a determined face.

' _please be okay Hermione'_ Draco thought inside his man as a snarl escaped his lips. Meanwhile Harry was planning on how to kill voldemort slowly and painfully. After a few minutes of running, the gang finally arrived at the room where a gigantic sized wizard's chess stood at the center of the room and fortunately, Ron wasn't there and they were on their last piece.

"Hermione!" Draco called as he leaped onto the center of the chess arena and took a stance to take on the giant chess piece.

"Rose!" Harry called as he grabbed her by the shoulders "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Harry/Draco!" Hermione and Rose exclaimed in shock "What're you doing here?" They asked in confusion.

"Saving your cushy little arse no doubt" Draco replied as he took out a long sword from his pocket "Gotta love enchanted pocket spells" He chuckled as the chess pieces began advancing to him.

"Draco! Get out of there!" Hermione ordered but Draco ignored her and continued to fight off the chess pieces. Hermione watched in amazement as Draco slashed a queen piece before it could pick up its throne and taking a blow to the head and merely shrugging it off.

"Guys! Watch over Draco" Harry ordered his friends "In case he goes overboard" Harry said as he watched Rose running down the hall. Harry then noticed a bright purple glow from the room before it disappeared "Good thing I placed the teleportation rune on her" Harry muttered as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"There goes our war hero" Blaise smirked.

"Anyways, took your time to finally get here Professors?" Neville asked as the professors rushed through the door "Seriously, we made it before you could" Neville sighed "And you call yourselves professors" He snorted before walking away.

"What happened here?" Snape asked in a growling tone.

Meanwhile with Rose.

Rose landed in front of a door and she slowly opened it, not noticing Harry standing behind her with his arms crossed across his chest. Harry then poked his white colored wand onto Rose's neck before a bright white light flowed around her. Rose suddenly went limp and fell to the ground, the last thing she saw were the emerald green eyes staring back at her with care and unconsciousness finally claimed her.

Harry set the girl-who-lived onto the ground slowly. Harry stared at her sleeping face with care, he gently swept away a strand of scarlet colored hair away from her face. He stood up slowly and walked towards the door and opened the door to see Quirrell talking to the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the floor" Harry said in a mocking tone, Quirrell turned around and saw Harry descending down the long steps of stairs "Who's the darkest of them all?" He continued as he stopped halfway through the stairs "If that's your question then the answer would be you Quirrell" Harry said as he stared down at the professor.

"Oh, i-i-it's y-you M-Mr. E-E-Evans" Quirrell stuttered. Harry just scoffed as he put his hands into his pocket.

"Enough with the stuttering professor act Quirrell" Harry groaned before looking back at the professor "You think you have everyone but Snape fooled don't you?" He asked as he took another step down "But you probably never ever guessed that a mere first year student would put the pieces together and be here now don't you?" He smirked as he took another step "Oh looky here, I'm a first year. I'll listen to the professor and hide in my room until the crisis is over" Harry said in a high pitched voice while doing hand gestures.

Harry finally stopped at the end of the steps as he looked up at the now pale Quirrell due to their heights.

"H-how did you figure it out Mr. Evans?" Quirrell asked in shock and confusion.

"I didn't need to be Merlin to figure that you bloody bastard" Harry said "And who said I'm Harry James Evans? He's knocked out in his room" Harry lied as he took a swing at an aging potion that he pulled out of his back pocket. Quirrell watched in shock as Harry grew an inch taller than he was and his hair grew to his shoulder, his muscles turned more defined and finally a five o clock shadow appeared on his jaw and cheeks.

"W-Who are you?" Quirrell asked in shock.

"My name no longer exists" Harry said in a matured tone "But you can call me the Red Reaper" Harry smirked before throwing away the vial to the side "Now, how about you open up that rag on your head and show me Voldemort?" Harry said as he whipped out both his black and white wand "So that I can kill him" He said.

" _Show him to me"_ A hiss like voice echoed in Quirrell's mind.

"Master, you're not ready" Quirrell advised. Harry smirked as he heard Voldemort hiss back at Quirrell who flinched.

"Show me the prize" Harry mocked as Quirrell turned around and undid his turban. When the turban fell to the floor, Harry cringed slightly at the sight of Voldemort.

" _Hello boy"_ Voldemort greeted in a whispering and hissing voice.

"Oh merlin, I thought you would look like an evil dictator or something but you look like something the troll spit out" Harry cringed before pointing at Quirrell "Alright, tell me what do you want with the stone Voldy" Harry demanded.

" _Simple, to regain my body"_ Voldemort hissed _"And to destroy all muggleborn and halfblood alike"_ The face on the back of Quirrell's face laughed weakly.

"Ah~" Harry groaned as he scratched his head with his white wand "You wanna kill yourself? You're a halfblood too Tommy" He said which shocked Voldemort.

" _Get him!"_ Voldemort ordered. Quirrell twirled around and whipped out his wand as he fired a killing curse.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he rolled out of the way and firing an unknown charm. A stream of white light shot out of his white wand. Quirrell quickly ran and hid behind the mirror. Harry ran up the stairs and finally saw Quirrell hiding behind the mirror _'I need to touch him, let's just hope mom's protego ritual still works!'_ Harry thought as he ran towards Quirrell.

"Oh no you don't!" Quirrell exclaimed as he fired another killing curse. Harry leaped up and flew forward towards Quirrell who aimed his wand at the ex-boy-who-lived.

"Oh yes I will!" Harry grinned as he grabbed Quirrell by the throat and slammed him down onto his back. Quirrell felt his life leaving his body and his body turning into ashes. _'it worked! Thank you mom!'_ Harry grinned as he saw a black smoke leaving the body.

" _I will be back Evans!"_ Voldemort's soul hissed. Harry quickly brought his ram handseal and focused his magic onto Voldemort's soul as he stood up. Before the soul could escape through the window, a white colored aura grabbed it. The soul looked back and saw the aura coming from Harry _"RELEASE ME!"_ The soul screamed as it trashed around.

"Not on my watch Voldemort!" Harry growled as sweat began dripping down his face and his breath becoming more labored. Voldemort's soul began being pulled into the aura more and more "Many have suffered for your foolish and selfish ambitions" Harry said while trying to maintain his seal, not giving in to the fatigue. He finally fell down to one knee and his hands began to shake violently.

" _MY IDEALS ARE NOT FOOLISH!"_ Voldemort screamed as the soul was fully swallowed by the aura. Harry then quickly began switching his hand seals into a serpent and then a dragon.

"They are to me and the grey faction" Harry panted as he finally switched to tiger "Kai!" Harry shouted as the soul dissipated in the aura. The last thing Harry heard was the screeching sound of Voldemort's soul screaming "Enjoy hell Tommy boy" Harry chuckled as he fell down onto his back in lying position. He looked to the side and saw the mirror of erised. Harry saw an image of his older self smiling at him and the redheaded woman who looked like an adult version of Rose. The older version of Harry nodded his head with the adult version of Rose before disappearing.

Harry then did one more hand seal and Rose's unconscious body appeared beside him. Harry smiled at Rose's peaceful sleeping face before he started to lose consciousness. _'you don't have to go through that Rose, it's mind scarring'_ Harry chuckled in his mind before he completely passed out.

 **So, what did you guys think? and for the 10th time people! Leave a review! How the bloody Merlin's eyesockets am i supposed to know if you like it or not! Leave a review.**

 **Anyways, tell me if you like it or not. Leave a review.**

 **Flamers will be ignored. Leave a review.**

 **Haters will be completely ignored. Leave a review.**

 **and finally leave a review!**

 **alright! Ridikoulas out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I know all of you are angry with me right now for taking so long to update. But with my part time job that starts at 4.30 P.M and ends at 2.30 Am, I don't think I had that much time to write and don't get me started with my classes. Look, last year was a stressful year for me and this story might have been rushed but I promise to add more effort in the next work.**

 **Any questions about the story or me, feel free to PM me and I'll try to reply as fast as I can. Anyways, I don't know how to set up a Poll or something like that but what do you think should I plot for the second year? The basilisk won't be out of control with Daphne as the heir and I'm kinda asking for opinions right now. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever. J.K Rowling already did this story. Sadly.**

 **Anyways! On with this chapter.**

Chapter 11: Final days of our first year

Harry James Potter's eyes slowly opened and examined his surroundings. He soon sat up slowly and saw where he was. He was back in his room and it was going to be boring as hell to answer the questions given to him. He then noticed that he was lacking his shirt but not that he minded, it was getting a bit cold.

"Oh Merlin" Harry sighed as he tried to get out of bed, an arm suddenly lashed out and pulled him back onto the bed. Harry blinked his eyes in confusion before he looked to the side to see Rose's sleeping face. What made Harry blush was the fact that she was in one of his shirt and she was in her knickers. Harry was completely oblivious of the note stuck onto his bedpost.

 _Enjoy your reward Potter._

 _-Twilight's._

Rose, while in her sleep, snuggled closer to Harry and let out a content sigh as well as a satisfied smile. Harry felt his cheek heating up when her breath connected with his bare chest. Harry tried to pry away her arm but those only made her tighten her hold and placed her leg across his stomach.

"Rose?" Harry called as he tried to shake her awake but the only response he got was her nuzzling her face against his face. Now, I know what you're thinking dear readers. 'How is Harry not turned on by this?' well he is actually. Close to Rose's knee's was a wand that could magically create a human being.

"Oh shit" Harry growled as he tried to scoot away but Rose made a whimpering sound and tightened her hold onto Harry which proved to be futile "Oh fuck with it" Harry hissed as he turned to his sides and wrapped his arm around the young witch. He saw Rose's lips twitch into a beautiful smile and she let out a content sigh.

"Happy….Days" Rose murmured in her sleep. Harry just sighed as he stroked the young girl's head "Mom…..Dad" Rose murmured again.

"Good night Rose" Harry said with a smile and finally went to sleep.

The next day

Rose's eyes snapped open when she felt something nuzzling against her chest. She quickly looked down and saw a mass of black hair that was sticking everywhere but more shockingly was the arms that were holding her body like a boa constrictor.

"What's going on?" Rose asked in a shocked tone as she realized that her own arms were wrapped around the boy's head. She looked at the sleeping boy and then to the readers and back to the sleeping boy and then the readers and finally back at the sleeping boy.

"Breathe easy Lynette" Rose's eyes nearly popped open out of her sockets when she realized who she was holding and being held by "Don't want…..baby….suffocate" Harry mumbled into her still developing breast's.

' _Who's Lynette?'_ Rose thought in confusion before pulling away from Harry and saw a neatly folded pile of clothes on Harry's nightstand with a small note on it.

 _-to Rose._

 _We are sure you have many questions but just forget this ever happened and move on with your life. BTW, you don't have class for the whole day._

2 hours later.

Harry was currently sitting with Draco in the main hall with a scowl on both faces. Draco was sporting a bandage around his forehead and a small bandage on the bridge of his nose as well as a bruised cheek.

"I suppose it wasn't all a loss" Harry started as the professors gave a long speech about crap A and crap B to the students "I mean, we did save a few lives last night" Harry added.

"Talk to yourself Po-Evans" Draco grumbled "I passed out when a throne chair slammed into my face" He added with a frustrated groan "A fucking bloody stone chair! I barely staggered when a troll hit me in the face with a bloody arse club!" He ranted "Oh Dracula must be rolling in his grave right about now" He grumbled in a nervous tone.

"I'm sure a reward will come soon Draco" Harry laughed nervously as he stared at his partner/ex-enemy/rival/friend.

"Easy for you to say" Draco sighed "You know me Evans" He said "I don't receive rewards like you do" He grumbled in depression.

"I wouldn't say that Drack" Harry smirked. Draco lifted his head and saw a familiar face which was trying to look stern/confident but was betrayed by the blush on her face and constant fidgeting.

"D-Draco" Hermione called. Draco looked at the girl in confusion as the girl stuttered around but all he could make out was a thank you.

"Alright, I don't know why I received a thank you but is there anything else that you want to tell me?" He asked the bushy haired muggleborn.

"W-W-Well….M-My pa-Parents w-wanted to i-invite you t-t-to our h-h-house f-for d-dinner" She stuttered out with a blush on her face. Draco gained a surprised look as he turned to Harry to see him giving an obvious stare that said 'i-told-you-so'.

"I'm honored to go Granger but why the sudden invitation?" He asked the bushy haired witch.

"Well, my p-parents wanted to properly thank you for saving me" She said "From the troll I mean!" She added in a hasty tone.

"And I suppose you aren't grateful of me for saving you from the giant killing chess board" He smirked in a teasing way.

"n-no! i-I'm grateful for that" She blushed furiously while waving her hands around as Draco watched in amusement. Harry turned his head to see Rose looking at him with a blush on her face before quickly turning away to her breakfast.

"I guess she remembered" Harry sighed while scratching the back of his head. Meanwhile, Neville was reading a novel that was titled 'below the guillotine' and he must admit it was rather blood curdling and it had him over the edge of his seat.

"Longbottom" An icy voice called for him. He tilted his head backwards and saw the blonde heiress of the Grengrass house.

"What do you want Greengrass? As you can see I'm in the middle of a good story here" He said in a bored tone.

"I want to ask you how you know such high arithmancy and runes and such high leveled spells" She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Neville asked in a deadpan tone "Anyways, how I know is my business and you shouldn't be poking your nose in" He said as he got back into his book. The whole table watched while whispering about the relationship they were sharing. A few minutes passed and finally Neville heard a loud clinking noise reach his ears. He lifted his book and saw a small sack that was filled with golden coins.

"Teach me those runes and I'll give you more than that" Daphne stated in her usual ice queen persona. Neville looked back at the ice queen and went back to his book.

"Even if you give me your whole vault" Neville said "I still won't teach you anything" He added as he flipped a page.

"Looks like Nevilles moving in on Daphne" Harry said to Draco.

"It seems like that" Draco smirked "Who knew Longbottom had it in him" He snickered.

"Then what does it take for you to teach me?" Daphne demanded with a stern tone "Name your price" She added.

"Name it? You would probably smack me right across my face and call me a typical hormonal boy" Neville scoffed.

"Try me" Daphne challenged.

That evening in the room of requirement.

Harry was currently seated in a coach with his friends as he watched the scenery outside.

"So, mind filling in on what happened to you Parkinson?" Draco asked "You look like you're about to burst in happiness" He said with a smirk.

True enough, Pansy was bouncing on her seat like a kid on a sugar rush. Not to mention the blush on her face was as bright as a tomato.

"Notice something on my finger Draco?" Pansy asked as she wiggled her finger. Harry and Draco both looked at her finger before their eyes widened in shock.

"Bloody Merlin! You got engaged!?" Draco and Harry exclaimed in shock. Pansy began nodding furiously.

"Just don't get pregnant too early Parkinson" Harry smirked before realization hit him in the face with an Eiffel Tower "How are the Weasley's taking this?" He whispered to the short haired girl.

"You won't believe what I will say" Pansy said "His family is inviting my family for breakfast next week!" She squealed in excitement.

"I suppose that's a good thing" Draco nodded "But what will your parents say?" He asked.

"They're supporting me on my decision" Pansy waved off "Plus, my family's neutral parts remember?" She asked.

"So, who's ready for tonight?" Draco asked. Pansy just turned to look at Draco who was grinning like an idiot and Harry who had a look of awe on his face.

"You mean…. You finally have it?" Harry asked the blonde. Said blonde only shook his head before grinning at the green eyed boy.

"Not me, Blaise" Draco stated. Harry jumped out of the couch and landed on the floor with a dramatic pose before going down on his knees and pumped his hands up into the air.

"Finally!" Harry cried to the heavens while Pansy just looked at the two boys in confusion. What's gotten them so riled up?

That night at the astronomy tower.

Harry was sitting on the astronomy tower with his three friends who happened to be Draco, Blaise and Neville.

"Do you have the stuff Blaise?" Harry asked in a serious tone. Blaise smirked before he pulled out a packet and threw them at the centre of the group. Their eyes twinkled at the sight of the packet.

 **Black Star Cigarettes- 20 sticks.**

20 minutes later.

Harry and his friends sighed in happiness as they smoked away the cigarettes.

"I needed this Blaise" Harry sighed "After a whole year of no smoking" He chuckled.

"You tell me Potter" Blaise said "So, when are we going hunting boys?" Blaise asked with a grin. Harry replied back with a grin of his own.

"When the dog is out of the cage my friend" He grinned and so marks the end of their first year together.

 **Next Chapter: Dinner and saving a long lost soul!**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short and everything but bear with me! I had a stressful year! But anyways, I'm working on some stories and here's a bit of sneak peek in 'Harry Potter: Mage of the wizarding world.**

" **I know he will come back to me….. to us"** Said Yachiru.

" **Oh no"** Yachiru whispered in shock as she watched Harry being surrounded by 5 trained aurors.

" **ATTENTION! I DEMAND ALL LECTURERS AND HEAD YEARS REPORT TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! ANYONE WHO IS LATE WILL ANSWER TO ME! BRING ALL OF YOUR ARMS AND FAMILIARS! RIGHT NOW!"** Raphael screamed into the intercom, his voice echoing all over the school.

" **Get the fuck away from my son you bastards!"** Yachiru yelled as she slammed her fist into the auror's chest, sending him flying onto the ceiling.

" **You should know better than to point your wand at me Albus"** Raphael growled.

" **On the contrary, you are a dangerous individual Raphael"** Albus replied with a scowl **"You must be put down, even if we are cousins"** He said.

" **Says the old fart that tried to kill his own sister!"** A feminine voice shouted.

" **Ariana"** Dumbledore whispered in shock.

" **Who knew that the lord of light was gay?"** Harry laughed lightly before unconsciousness claimed him into it's embrace.

" **Hello, I'm Harry"** Harry greeted the blonde girl **"I hope we can be friends"** He added.

" **I'm sure we can be so much more"** The blonde girl replied with a smile.

 **Should I upload this story too? You opinion means so much to me so please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so much these days. I had a bit of a problem with life and a bit of anxiety attack and shit. 3 month's without update. I know.**

 **But hey! There are some loyal fans out there that are still reviewing but let's hit the increase button. Because of something that came up in my mind and the sudden change of plot. I had to change what will happen. It's at the end of this chapter. A little sneak peak.**

Chapter 12: Goodbyes, Blood drop ritual, Sung R. Ashcroft

Harry and Draco both stood at platform 9 ¾ with a bored look on their faces. Two girls stood in front of them with faces that threatened to cry any second. The most dreadful charm that would put any man with a heart into submission.

' _That bloody dreadful puppy dog eyes charm!'_ Harry and Draco seethed within their minds.

As you readers may have known, Rose and Hermione now have to go back home while Harry and Draco would have to stay in the wizarding world. But as everyone will be enjoying their vacation, Harry and Draco would be surrounded by nothing but papers and of course hunting down rogue wizards and witches.

"Please don't start crying" Draco groaned "Hermione" Draco sighed before looking at the girl straight in the eyes "I'll be at your house for dinner next week for Morgana's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rose" Harry said "I'll send you letters when I get my familiar with me" Harry chuckled before smiling softly.

"Promise me" Rose said with a stern face. Harry smiled before ruffling her hair which made her look away, trying to hide her blush.

"Anyways, I sent some new clothes over to your house so that you don't have to wear those dreadful hand me downs" Harry said in a fatherly manner "And make sure you eat well! I don't want to see you in skin and bones next time I see you" He crossed his arms across his chest "Or else I'll kidnap you" He threatened.

Somehow, Rose felt as if he'd go through with the threat and knowing the boy... he'll probably go through with it. After a tearful departure, Harry and Draco watched as the train departed. The two men in boys bodies smiled as the train departed before putting their hands into their pockets.

"So, where are you going after this Potter?" Draco asked his rival. Harry looked up to the sky and just smiled before turning around.

"I think we better hit the bar Draco" Harry laughed lightly "We're going to have to be stoned cold if we need to do the blood drop ritualtonight" He stated. Draco just chuckled before following his friend closely.

That night (Unknown location)

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Neville were all inside what looked like a dungeon. The only source of light would be the hole in the roof that was provided by the full moon.

Harry was wearing a long black pants, Draco was wearing a purple coloured briefs, Neville was wearing a pair of boxers while Blaise was wearing a pair of black Speedos.

"You all have your stuff?" Harry asked in a professional tone. Draco took out a vial of crimson liquid.

"Blood of Dracula's heir" Draco said while shaking the vial of blood slightly. Blaise opened his palm and showed a sickly green crystal that was shaped like a skull.

"The pendant of necromancy" Blaise said as he closed his palm again. Neville then took out something from his back and opened his palm to reveal a pair of eyeballs that had slit for pupils.

"Eyes of the dragon emperor" Neville said in a very serious voice. Harry then took out a skull pendant that was tied to a black coloured string.

"The necklace of death" Harry stated "Remember guys, until sunrise. No more than that" He ordered with a very serious face "Or else we'll be trapped within the chrono realm for eternity" Harry warned.

Blaise, Draco and Neville both looked at the ground as painful memories flashed inside their minds, the desperate measures the took to take down Voldemort. Seeing their loved ones die right in front of their very eyes left a gaping hole in their heart and left no more hope to live. They took the risky ritual and succeeded but at a cost.

"Remember guys" Harry reminded "Once we start, we'll never be human again" Harry warned.

"Got it" Draco and Neville. They both turned around and stared at the ground as the tiled floor began arranging itself around like a geared puzzle before it revealed a rectangular hole that was around 6 foot deep and was filled with crystal clear water.

"Bottom's up" Draco said with a smirk before he leaped into the water. Neville jumped in without a word and Blaise jumped in with a shit eating grin on his face.

Harry continued to look into the water with an emotionless face. He stared at his reflection before his eyes narrowed in anger and fury. The water now wasn't reflecting his image... It was reflecting the face of Voldemort's grinning face.

"I'm coming for you Tommy boy" Harry snarled as he dived into the water, consumed by darkness as the cold water embraced him like a blanket.

A robed figure suddenly appeared at the centre of the dungeon with a scowl on his face.

"I guess I'm on time" He said as he took out a paint brush and a bottle of black ink "Now, to prevent the old man from going berserk" He stated as he pulled his hood back.

He had sharp lime green eyes, creamy white skin, neck length messy red hair and a strange tattoo of a dragon on his left cheek. He was wearing a black shirt underneath the cloak, black jeans and a pair of boots.

"Man, I didn't know the past was this ancient" He shrugged as he began scribbling onto the ground "despacito~" The teen sang as he put on his earphones "At least set up a wifi in here" he grumbled.

Inside Harry's mind.

Harry watched as he stood in nothing but pure darkness. He growled as he looked around and saw a group of masked people with black robes.

"Come and get me" Harry growled as he took out his wands. Sparks began flying.

Inside Blaise's mind.

Blaise stood at the centre of a cemetery with nothing but his Speedos'. He watched as the fogs began rolling in.

"I should've really worn pants instead" He sighed as he took sight of figures walking towards him "Time to show these undeads who is the boss" He grinned as he took out his wand from the back of his speedo.

Inside Draco's mind.

Draco stood at the centre of what looked like a throne room. He sighed when he felt unknown but dark magical signatures closing in on him. He looked up with a bored look and saw countless skinny, fanged humanoid creatures snarling at him.

The creatures all had black sclera and red irises.

"Oh come on!" Draco groaned before the creatures all lunged towards him at a blinding speed. Draco dodged to the side and saw the massive crater that the creatures had created. Draco felt his blood boil suddenly "So that's how you want to play huh?" He snarled as his fangs elongated.

" **THEN COME ON!"** He roared in an inhumanly voice. He sprinted towards the creatures, leaving the floor behind him, a foot sized crater.

Inside Neville's mind.

Neville could've just picked to restore the Gryffindor line but no. Here he was, fighting a dragon that dwarfed the Hungarian horntail.

"Now I know how Harry felt" Neville groaned as he dodged a bus sized fireball.

Meanwhile.

Sung Raven Ashcroft was standing on top of a tree with a spear in hand. He had heard rumours about rogue death eaters planning on kidnapping one of the Lovegood's. He also had 'persuaded' a few people for information and to his delight, they 'squealed' the answer right out after his 'persuasion'.

His eyes, no one had seem to ever find out about his true eye colour. Why? His eyes were always on a fake eye colour charm that would change colour every time he opened his eyes. The only one to ever see his eye colour would be his wife. Luna Selena Ashcroft nee Lovegood.

Sung felt ten magical signature moving closer to his direction and one distressed one. His eyes cracked open slightly to reveal a pair of blood red eyes and his mocking smile widened.

"Let's play a game of hide and seek shall we?" He said to no one in particular "I'll hide" He stated before disappearing in a swirl of sands.

Ten death eaters ran through the woods with a woman levitated close to them. They were laughing as they carried Selena Sarah Lovegood through the woods. Although being bound, Selena still tried her best to break free of her bonds.

"Where are you taking me?!" She cried as she struggled.

"Somewhere w-" Before the death eater could finish his sentence, a loud and disgusting squealch sound interrupted him and causing all of them to stop. There was a brief silence before a small trail of blood leaked out of his lips.

His friends all stared at their friends back in shock as a milky white blade poked out of his back. The death eater looked down and saw a long spine like pole connected with the blade that was now impaling him. The bone like spine segment separated, the end shooting back while still connecting the spine segments with a glowing silver aura.

" _This is going to be fun"_ A very smooth but childish voice commented before the blade was pulled back with a sickening squelch. The blade and spine segments retreated into the darkness. The death eaters all listened and watched as the blade retreated back into the darkness. A loud cracking noise made them wince as a deep chuckle made them shiver. Their once comrade now fallen to the ground chest first.

The death eater's all formed a circle around the still bound Selena and waited in fear for the next strike.

"Who goes there!?" One of the death eaters demanded. After a moment of silence, the silent forest were suddenly filled with nothing but laughter. An innocent laughter would have creeped them out but no. The laughter that echoed around the forest sounded that put Voldemort's laughter to shame.

"I demand you show yourself!" The female death eater shrieked. A loud thudding sound interrupted the group, they looked at the death eater that was shrieking earlier and saw the blade had pierced her by the stomach. Before the death eaters could even utter a single sentence, the now stabbed death eater was suddenly hauled back into the darkness of the forest.

One of the death eaters tried to go after their captured comrade but a terrified scream and a loud squelch stopped him in his tracks.

"Hmmm... Shame. She looked very beautiful" A childish voice stated before the head of the female death eater suddenly rolled out of the forest. A horrified expression carved onto her face.

"We need to get out of here!" The remaining death eaters had to agree as they tried to make a run for it but the spinal cord like pole shot out of the darkness of the woods and wrapped itself around the two death eater's body before pulling them into the darkness.

"Greggory! Ford!" The remaining death eaters cried as he tried to reach for the two. What followed after was the sound of a pair of gurgled scream. Probably as slit throat.

After a whole minute of cat and mouse chase game. The last death eaters stood at the edge of a cliff after apparating around various areas in hope to escape from his chaser but somehow, he could _feel_ his assailant chasing him.

"Come out! Or else I'll kill the psycho!" The death eater cried out in fear as he trembled in his boots. Sung who was hiding inside a tree stared at the situation with a bored look on his face "You're no fun" Sung sighed before his mocking smile crept back onto his face "But I guess all guilty people are like that" His eyes opened slightly to reveal a pair of onyx black eyes that showed bloodlust.

The last death eater grew scared, as he tried to utter out a spell. His vision suddenly tilted and began spinning around before it grew dark. But the last thing he saw was the image of Sung holding the extendable/bendable staff that reeled back the bone like blade before it folded slightly to reveal that Sung was holding a scythe.

Selena Lovegood trembled in fear as warm blood showered her scared form. Her savior/soon-to-be killer walked towards her with his mocking smile. She clasped her hands together and prayed to whatever deity there is up there to answer her prayers and take care of Luna.

"What're you praying for?" Sung asked with a confused expression on his face "You're gonna take care of Luna anyways" He stated with a bored expression. Selena looked at Sung with a surprised expression.

"W-wh-wh-" She stuttered out in shock.

"What? You thought I was going to kill your family?" Sung asked with a pout "Not a chance. I plan to protect the Lovegood until your daughter is of age" He said with a sincere smile "To be my wife" He grinned.

"Huh?" Selena asked in shock.

' _That and I owe her a foot massage because she proved me wrong about Nargles being extinct'_ He thought in an awkward tone

2 hours later.

Sung was sitting down on a fluffy couch with a tea cup in hand and a smile on his face... despite having a face that was splattered by blood and the fact that he killed 10 death eaters without a sense guilt, he looked comfortable.

In front of him was his alternate-past-reality-soon-to-be-father-in-law was staring at him with a shocked expression and his alternate-past-reality-soon-to-be-mother-in-law was staring at him wearily.

"You must be crazy" Xenophilius cried out in shock.

"No. Not crazy" Sung said as he took a sip from his tea "A bit off but not crazy" He smiled before setting down his cup.

"Are you telling me that you are from an alternate future where my wife died?" Xeno asked in a very panicked voice.

"Yes" Sung said as he leaned back into the chair "But fortunately, I arrived on time and killed the good for nothing bastard and unfortunately, Luna saw me. Unfortunately again, Selena saw me and thought I was here to kill Luna. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell you people who I was at the moment. Unfortunately, you had an anti-apparition ward around the house and unfortunately, I had to break a window with a mirror" He listed off while counting his fingers "5 Unfortunately and 7 years of bad luck" He shrugged "And I think a crow passed by me earlier. Why is there a crow so early in the morning?" He rambled on and on.

"Ermm... Mr. Ashcroft" Selena called which caught the silvernette's attention "Oh sorry, I was rambling again" He laughed nervously.

"Can I ask you one question then young man?" Xeno asked in a curious tone.

"Of course" Sung said with a smile.

"What happened after Selena died in your universe?" Sung's smile slowly turned into a frown and his eyes slowly cracked open to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Should I sugar coat the story?" Sung asked in a surprisingly serious tone. Xeno shook his head and caused the silver haired boy to sigh and shake his head "After Selena died, you nearly become insane. The only anchor of your sanity would be Luna and the Quibbler" He started "When I first met you, you offered me a cake with grass on top and claimed to have Rexobust on it" He said "From my extensive research that I had done on my travels, Rexobust had been extinct for nearly 400 years" He added as he narrowed his eyes to Xeno "As time progressed, you were obsessed with the three deathly hollows and your sanity was slowly slipping. Luna cried almost every night after seeing her very own father digging up dirt with his bare hands" He said as an image of a mature Luna crying in bed came into his mind.

"What happened after that?" Xeno asked in a shaky tone. Sung hesitated to tell the blonde man the whole tale but he steeled himself and looked at the man with an emotionless look.

"After nearly half a year of searching, you found the stone" Sung said which caused Xeno to be relieved slightly.

"So, I managed to revive Selena am I correct?" Xeno asked in a hopeful tone but Sung's steely stare caused him to adopt a confused look and a look that requested for an explanation.

"Tell me Xenophilius Edward Lovegood" He said in an icy tone "How much do you know about the resurrection stone?" He asked in the very same tone.

"Like the name advised, to resurrect the dead" Xeno stated in a confident tone. Sung, in his anger slammed his hand onto the table which caused it to shake slightly and startle the two Lovegood's.

"NO! YOU ASSUMED THE NAME IS ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED!" Sung snapped which caused Xeno to wince slightly "Because of you! Luna went into depression! Because of you I had to go through seven countries! Because of you I had to kill half an organization of mercenaries! And because of your little information gathering shenanigans! Luna has a debt of nearly fifty thousand galleon!" He barked "I had to bust your sorry ass out of the hit list and for what!? For you to run off with the stone to Italy!?" He ranted "Just... Unbelievable" He panted as he poured himself a cup of tea and chugged it down.

"So... what happened after that?" Sung would've stopped but he had a feeling that Xeno wanted to know deeply what happened.

"You became hostile to everything. I tracked you down to Italy and got reports from the Italian black ops that you had kidnapped 2 women, 2 children and 1 dog" Sung said in a remorseful tone which caused Xeno's eyes to widened in shock. "When I got the identity of the people that you had kidnapped... I was furious and shocked" He said as he glared at the blonde haired man.

"W-who did I kidnap?" Xeno asked in a scared tone.

"A muggle woman named Lynette Rose Potter, a child named James Sirius Potter and their dog Sirius" He said in a quiet tone "You kidnapped the wife and child of Harry James Potter, a male version of the boy who lived" He said.

"Who were the other two?" Selena asked in a quiet tone. Sung swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he tried to get the words out.

"Kale Luna Lovegood" Sung said quietly "And Luna Selena Lovegood. My daughter and my wife" He said as he grit his teeth in anger.

OMAKE!

 **Harry and his friends were both smoking up the astronomy tower and watching the stars.**

" **Hey, you guys remember the first time we smoked?" Harry asked.**

" **Yeah, thanks to Dr. Creepy, we're hooked" Draco tsked.**

" **Well, it does relax the muscle" Blaise shrugged**

" **Remember what old man chief told us? Find something to do if you're bored" Neville said with a smirk.**

" **True" The other three agreed.**

Sneak PEEK!  
 **Rose and Bellatrix watched in shock as Voldemort and Dumbledore both fell to the ground. They looked at the entrance of the department of mysteries and saw what shocked them. There they were, the two men who they thought were dead.**

" **Harry/Wolfram" Rose and Bellatrix whispered in shock. Harry and Wolfram's eyes trailed up towards the two women before their gaze met. Both of the men raise their wand before casting one curse and spoke two words.**

" _ **Avada Kedavra"**_ **The two spoke as two glowing streak of green flew towards them.**

 **Sneak PEEK!**

 **Rose broke her kiss from Cedric and looked up with widened eyes when her gaze was greeted by a pair of sad and furious emerald green 'avada kedavra' eyes. The hot tears streaming down his eyes and the sneer on his lips told plenty enough. Before she could even call out to Harry, he disappeared in a whirlwind of black fire.**

 **Sneak PEEK!**

 **Harry was on his knees from within an abandoned castle that was located within the skies. He was inside a throne room. His tears had dried and his emotions now had died. Black markings crawled up his body and a new grey lord was born. No more darkness, no more light. Let there be only silence.**

 **SNEAK PEEK!**

 **Rose eyes widened in fear as the women pushed her against the wall and hoisted her into the air by the collars with just one hand.**

" **What in the bloody fuck were you thinking!?" The woman screamed as her green eyes flashed a very dangerous glow.**

" **W-Who are you?" Rose asked in a scared tone. The woman sneered before a pixel like glowing cubes swirled around her arm. It then formed into a shape of a three bladed silver claw. Rose yelped as the woman placed the blade onto her stomach.**

" **You threw away the one man that would die for you! You broke his heart!" She growled "And you know for what?" She asked in a very angered tone "For a bloody fucking pretty boy with a needle dick!" She screamed before throwing Rose across the room and slammed against the wall before falling on the top of the table.**

" **W-why are you d-doing this to me?" Rose whimpered out "Who are you?" She panted out as she tried to ignore the pain.**

 **The woman looked at Rose with so much disgust and so much sadness. She sighed as she wiped away her tears.**

" **My name is Rebecca Lynette Potter. Your daughter from the future" She said with a snarl as the whole room gasped in shock "I came to prevent my father from becoming the world's apocalypse" She stated.**


	13. SORRY NOTICE Don't worry

As I lay here, weak and weary, I am sorry.

What's up people, Ridikoulas here. Now, some of you have been asking where the fuck I have been but I can assure you I am alive and…. A little bit well. I have come forth to explain why I did not upload any storied for nearly 3 months or more! .V.

Malaysia has officially blocked the server for fanfiction and I am officially banned from uploading any stories!... What? Don't believe me? Check out Google, it's all there. **Malaysia fanfiction ban.**

Due to the M rated stories and erotic stories with gory things… Malaysia has banned fanfiction from this country. Yes, I know I said that thrice now!

Anyways, I am so sorry for not uploading this story often and not doing anything about it. I bet you're all wondering, if you are banned then how did you get this message through? Well my dear readers and fans, :3…. I am in Spain.

Just kidding, I use a VPN to go into this website. Trust me, it wasn't easy and the CIA and NSA are probably going to come in at any moments.

"REED! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! THE NSA AND CIA ARE HERE!" That's my friend Veed fending off the CIA and NSA from entering the house.

"HOLD THEM OFF! I'M ALMOST DONE!"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! I DON'T WANNA WASTE MY AMMO!"

"USE YOUR SWORD!"

"I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!"

"fuck it" well, that would be all folks. I will upload the story whenever I can and some other projects that I am working on. Please be informed that and leave a review on the stories.

"DIE NSA AND FBI!" Well, Veed seems to be happy.

CIAO!


End file.
